


Ignited

by Fave101



Series: Forgotten Knight [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fave101/pseuds/Fave101
Summary: Canada has been a Kingsman agent since the beginning of the second world war.  He knows how to handle most situations, but placed in a completely new environment and trapped he doesn’t have many options.





	1. Chapter One

Ignited

**AN: Yo! This is a sequel to one of my other fics 'Forgotten Knight' and you'll probably need to read that if you wanna get this :) This takes place a little over a year from the end of FK**

**Started writing August 8th 2018**

**Started editing August 28th 2018**

Matthew sighed tapping his foot quietly. He was barely paying attention to the NAFTA negotiations going on. He didn't really understand the point of the nations being there, they had next to no input. He would much rather stay home. At least this round was in his country and he didn't have to go far.

The Canadian was distracted. He and Gilbert had fought last night. They had had fights before and it was always over the same thing. Canada always took the most dangerous missions for the Kingsman. He wasn't human and couldn't die like they could, but Prussia hated knowing he could get hurt. Matthew knew he had good intentions, but he wasn't going to let his friends get hurt or killed. It was the only thing they ever actually fought about.

Canada bit his lip looking at the clock. He couldn't wait to get home. He wanted to call Gilbert back and apologize. He didn't like leaving things unresolved. The albino was in Germany with his brother in meetings. Prussia was supposed to be flying out in the next few days to visit him.

The nation yawned pushing up his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He hadn't slept too well last night. He felt a bit dazed and disoriented from lack of sleep.

Matthew had to wear his Kingsman glasses, Kumajirou had chewed up his other ones. The cub had left not to long ago to go up north for the summer. It was to warm for him this time of year.

The meeting finally ended after what seemed like days. He talked with his boss for a few minutes before slipping off. America had luckily been chatting with Mexico so he was able to avoid both of them. He hummed quietly to himself as he walked down the street. He loosened his tie tugging it off and putting it into his pocket. Matthew walked up to his truck and climbed in. He started it and started to drive home. It was a bit of a drive since he lived outside the city in the middle of nowhere.

Canada furrowed his eyebrows pulling into his driveway. Something seemed off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He parked out side and walked up to his front door. He noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He did often forget to lock it, but he never left it open. He immediately regretted not taking a gun or wearing a Kingsman suit. All he had on him was his balisong knife.

The Canadian took it out and flipped it open. He pushed inside instinctively ducking under a punch that was aimed at his head. He growled and stabbed at the man with his knife. He hit the man in the junction of his neck making him go down immediately. He took a step back and away from the other three heavily armoured men that were trying to corner him. They clearly weren't expecting a fight from him and didn't seem very well prepared.

Matthew kept a defensive stance as one of the men advanced towards him. The man tried to disarm him, but the blond quickly countered and slashed at his hand. The man cried out and stepped back, but Canada advanced. He growled slashing at the straps of his body armour. He suddenly heard a bang and grunted. Pain bloomed in his right calf and he felt blood starting to trickle down his leg.

The Canadian quickly took steps back. Each step shot a bolt of pain through him. He kept his knife up defensively. He fought through the pain taking in the situation. Only one man had a gun, it was just a small pistol. He didn't see any other weapons on the men. He knew he probably could take all three with his injury, but it would be risky. He was losing a lot of blood, the shot must have hit an artery. He wouldn't be able to run far. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight much longer. The man still had the gun pointed at him, but looked nervous.

None of the men had said anything yet. He didn't know who they were or why they were attacking him. He didn't recognize the logo the men had on their shirts. He didn't care who they were anymore. They broke into his house and attacked him first.

Matthew charged at the man with the gun and grabbed his arm redirecting the shot at his friend. He twisted his wrist making him drop the gun. He quickly kicked the weapon away. The biggest one of the three men managed to grab him by the collar and throw him to the ground. The knife flew from his hand and skidded across the floor as the wind was knocked out of him. He started to roll back onto his feet, but the man jumped onto his back pinning him to the ground. Canada snarled and pushed back struggling to get the man off of him. He tried to kick the man, but he didn't even feel it through the armour. He was still trying to catch the wind that had been knocked out of him. He was starting to become weak from blood loss.

The man grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back. He tried to hold both with one hand, but the Canadian managed to get one free. He tried to elbow the man, but he just grabbed his wrist again. The man barked quickly in another language to his comrades. Matthew recognized it as German, but didn't quite know what they were saying.

The Canadian heard footsteps coming towards him. He couldn't pull away or push the man off. He felt the cold bite of handcuffs being put around his wrists. The man let go of them, but still stayed on top of his back. The blond could easily fight in cuffs if he got the chance. They didn't seem like they were going to let him get that chance. Matthew growled as he felt a needle stick in his neck. He tried to fight and stay awake, but the drugs easily knocked him out.

-❄️"There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self. "❄️-

Canada woke up a few hours later, but kept his eyes shut. His mind was still hazy from the sedative. He was laying on his stomach on a cool surface with his hands cuffed behind his back. He remembered what happened and his eyes flew open. He winced at the headache he had. It felt like the wound on his leg had been taken care of.

Matthew looked around quickly taking in his new surroundings. It looked like a normal living room; dark red couch, tv, wooden side table. The walls were smooth and painted an off white while the floors were a polished concrete. He didn't know where he was. He knew he was still in Canada and knew exactly were he was on the map, but he didn't recognize his surroundings.

The blond shifted slightly and someone put a foot on his back. He growled moving again, but they put more weight on him keeping him down.

"Get off me!" Matthew yelled angrily.

"Ich verstehe nicht." The man above him said. He knew a bit of German, enough to understand that.

"Weg von mir!" Canada snapped. The man just laughed.

"Nein." The man said. Another guard on his other side laughed as well.

The Canadian heard new foot steps and looked up. He looked at the shoes all the way up the man's face. He glared angrily not quite believing his eyes.

"Hello, Cutie."

**AN: I know balisong knives are illegal in Canada, but shhhh. Matthew can have one if he wants it**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Prussia was worried. He had called Canada so many times in the past hour. He knew what time it was over there and he'd normally called him around now. Even if he was still angry the Canadian would send a text or something at least.

Gilbert bit his lip and called again. It rang and rang before going to his answering machine. "Birdie, please answer! I'm sorry. Jou're vorrying me."

The Prussian sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He scrolled through his contacts finding Harry. He bit his lip. He and Harry didn't have the best relationship. The Englishman always seemed intimidating to him. His shovel talk was terrifying and he knew the man could act on it if he wanted to. He understood that Harry was just making sure he was going to be good for his friend, but his interference was annoying. Prussia furrowed his eyebrows and dialled.

"Gilbert?" Harry asked confused immediately answering.

"Hallo, Harry. Have jou heard from Mattie in the last few hours?" The albino asked quickly.

"No, I haven't." Harry said. "Why?"

"We had a fight last night, but he alvays texts or calls later even if he's pissed. I haven't been able to get a hold of him." Prussia explained quickly. He thought it would be best to be honest. "I'm vorried."

"Do you know if he's been stressed at all lately?" The Englishman asked.

"A bit I guess? From the NAFTA stuff. Vhy?" Gilbert asked confused.

"He's a stress skater and when he is on the ice he completely ignores everything for a while." Harry explained. Prussia heard him call something to someone else. "Speaker phone. Merlin's going to call his local rinks and see. He's around Toronto, right?"

"As far as I know, ja." Prussia said biting his nails. He heard Merlin talking and a few 'okay thank yous' before he heard typing.

"That's a no." Harry sighed. He sounded worried now too. He knew Matthew wasn't one to just suddenly drop off the map and not say anything. "This isn't normal. Track is phone?"

"Can't, it's off or broken." The Scotsman said. "I'll check the news and see if there is anything that would be affecting him." Merlin said typing again. "Bloody hell, you've got to be kidding!"

"There's no way!" Harry yelled. "That can't be true!"

"Vhat?" Prussia said worriedly.

"Hold on, just confirming." Merlin said quickly.

"Guys!" Gilbert complained. He hadn't heard the Kingsman be this nervous before. "Vhat's going on?"

"Flicker's out of prison." Merlin said.

"Flicker's out of prison?" Gilbert repeated in disbelief. "How?!"

"All the charges have been dropped against him. He must have paid the people off, there's no way they'd just let him go." Harry growled. "This isn't a coincidence. Flicker's out and Matthew's missing."

"Jou think Flicker grabbed him?" Gilbert said biting his lip. The possibility scared him, he knew that the man had a thing for Canada.

"It's a possibility." Merlin said. It sounded like the pair were up and moving. "You're in Berlin, right? I'll come to you, Harry's flying out to Canada."

"Okay. I have a flight to Canada in a few days as vell." Prussia said. "I can move it forward and meet jou both there?"

"Don't bother. I'm already on the way." Merlin said. "We'll fly out after Harry if we confirm he's taken."

"Ah, okay." Gilbert said. "I'll meet jou at the German headquarters then?"

"Yes, I'll see you there in like two hours." Merlin said hanging up. Prussia looked around spotting his brother speaking with one of their politicians. He walked up and got his attention.

"I'm leaving." He said quickly. Germany looked a little confused, but nodded.

"Okay, have fun." West grumbled watching him go.

-❄️"I suppose asking to borrow a cup of sugar is a step too far."❄️-

"How the hell did you get out?" Canada growled instantly recognizing the man standing over him. Flicker looked pretty much the same as he had the last time he had seen him. Bright golden eyes and messy red hair, except the cut he gave him had turned into a scar.

"Money, darling." Flicker smiled crouching down next to him. "Admiring your handy work?" He asked fingers lightly tracing the scar.

"Wishing I aimed higher to blind you." Matthew snapped. "Or lower and maybe they would have sown your mouth shut."

"There's that sass I love." The golden eyed man laughed. He brushed some hair out of the Canadian's eyes with a smile, he just glared at him. Flicker reached into his back pocket pulling something out. Canada got a bit of a look at it, but not enough to really understand what it did. It was a thin piece of matte black metal that was curved and had a small hinge. He could see the inside was lined with hundreds of tiny needles. He didn't know what the collar did, but didn't want to find out.

Flicker put a hand under his jaw forcing his chin up. The blond growled trying to bite him. The ginger just laughed easily avoiding the snap. The Canadian tried to move away, but with the position he was in it was impossible. Flicker quickly slipped the metal band around his neck and closed it. Matthew hissed feeling everyone of the short barbs pierce the skin on his neck. He heard a click and knew the collar must have been locked into place.

"Ha! Perfect fit." Flicker smiled fingers ghosting along his jaw before standing up. He turned to the pair of guards. "Steh ihn auf und nehmen sie die manschetten ab. Ich kann ihn von hier umgehen."

"Bist du sicher, Sir?" One of the guards asked grabbing his hands and hauling the Canadian to his feet. He understood bits and pieces of what they were saying. He knew Flicker had told them to leave.

"Ja, du kannst gehen." The CEO replied looking Matthew up and down with a smile. He ground his teeth together, he still hated the way the man looked at him. His attention shifted looking over his shoulder as one of the guards started to unlock his hand cuffs. He rubbed his wrists seeing the dark purple bruises they had left. He glared angrily at the guards.

Canada suddenly realized he wasn't in his suit anymore. He was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt that weren't his. He didn't have shoes or anything in his pockets. He didn't have his glasses either.

The guards stepped around him looking at him suspiciously as they left. Matthew watched them disappear down a hallway. He made a mental note of the hall.

"All alone now, Cutie." Flicker purred taking a step forward. Canada took a step backwards back hitting a wall. The golden eyed man smirked pushing him against the wall kissing his neck hands roaming down his sides. Matthew growled and pushed him off, he was angry. The CEO smirked and pushed a button on his watch.

Canada cried out dropping to his knees as pain bloomed in his head. It was blinding, he couldn't focus on anything. It was the worst pain he had ever felt. It felt like his head was going to explode. He wished it would to stop the pain. He had a very high pain tolerance, but this was killing him. He whimpered holding his head pressing his eyes closed. It was suddenly gone as a hand ghosted along his back making him shiver.

"I can cause you this much pain and more at the push of a button. What you just felt was the lowest setting." Flicker hummed crouching down next to him and whispering in his ear. He had an arm around the blond's shoulders leaning into his side. "I want you, but I won't force you into anything. I'll wear you down bit by bit until you break. Soon enough, you'll want me. You're mine now."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Now, come on. Get up." Flicker said standing up. He offered Matthew his hand, but he smacked it away. The ginger just smiled rolling his eyes. "I'll show you around since you'll be here for quite a while."

Canada took a minute to recover. His mind was still spinning from the pain. He felt weak. He carefully got to his feet not quite trusting his balance. Flicker smiled taking his hand and pulling him along. He let go of his hand once he was sure the blond would follow. He lead him through the 'house.'

Matthew knew it wasn't an actual house, it was all underground. It was huge and had just about everything; there was a theatre room, an aquarium room, a gym, a gymnastics room, a pool and lastly an ice rink. Flicker watched him closely and noticed his face was slightly less annoyed when they entered the colder room.

"Like skating, darling?" The CEO asked raising an eyebrow leaning on the boards.

"Yeah, love to." Canada grumbled looking at the ice. "I used to teach kids to skate."

"That's adorable! What kind of skating do you do?" Flicker asked with a small smile. He seemed genuinely curious.

"Figure skating mostly, but I play hockey too." The Canadian said. He knew Flicker was trying to get him to open up.

"That's awesome." The ginger hummed. He paused thinking something over. "I can get you a pair of skates if you'd like?"

"You trust me with blades?" Matthew scoffed rolling his eyes.

"You can be put down easily enough." The ginger shrugged. His tone shifted. "So basic house rules; you can go into any room that's not locked, clean up after yourself and don't try anything. That's about it except make supper for both of us." Matthew narrowed his eyes, but Flicker just smiled. "Oh, and you'll be sleeping in my bed with me."

"Like hell I am." Canada growled. There was no way that was going to happen.

"There's that sass again." The CEO smirked. It didn't seem like he was going to push it yet. He grabbed the Canadian's wrist pulling him along to the kitchen. He begrudgingly allowed it scowling the whole time. Flicker hopped up and sat on the counter while he just stood there. "There's recipe books in the far cabinet. I'm not picky, just make what ever. You can cook right?"

"Yes." Matthew replied. "I won't be able to read the books."

"You can't read?" The golden eyed man asked surprised.

"I can read fine!" The blond snapped. He saw the opportunity to get his glasses back. "I just need glasses to read."

"Hmmm." Flicker hummed thoughtfully. "Tell you what? I'll get you're glasses and skates tomorrow if you sleep in my bed."

Matthew thought it over. His glasses could give him the chance to communicate with the Kingsman. It was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. "Fine. You get them tomorrow and I'll be in your bed tomorrow." He said firmly.

"Deal." Flicker said with a bright smile. Canada knew that the man was already trying to condition him, he didn't like it. He scowled as the CEO just smiled.

Flicker left him alone for the rest of the night. He brought him a blanket and pillow to sleep on the couch with. For the amount of rooms the house had it only had one bed room.

-❄️"Love is like a lost fart. If you have to force it, it's probably crap."❄️-

Gilbert sat watching Merlin type. He felt useless, he didn't know how to hack or even really work the Kingsman's computers. The Scotsman was still trying to activate and track Canada's phone, but it wasn't working too well. He managed to dig up tower ping records and made a small area where they knew he'd been. The records stopped picking his signal up just after five when he was by his house. An alert popped up on the screen making him jump.

"Harry?" Merlin answered. The Brit's feed popped up on the screen as Merlin worked. Prussia watched waiting for any new information. "Find anything?"

"Just pulling up. Matthew's truck is here." Harry said getting out of his car. Gilbert watched him noticing nothing out of the ordinary right away. The agent walked up to the front door. "Doors open, locks not broken, but there's scratches. Could have been picked."

Harry drew his pistol listening for anything before pushing inside. There was a body just inside the door with a huge amount of blood on the floor. He did a quick sweep of the house looking for any sign of Matthew, but there wasn't any. He went back down to the front entrance fully taking in the scene.

There was a body laying face down on the floor in a pool of blood. There was blood on the floor away from it as well. There looked to be five pairs of shoes that tracked the blood around. Four were the same boot and one was different. Harry spotted a knife and immediately recognized it as Matthew's. The Englishman went over and crouched down next to the body. He patted him down finding a wallet. He opened it finding an ID and a bunch of other cards.

"Jeffrey Mijello." Harry read out loud from the driver's licence. Gilbert was stunned into silence at the scene, but the two didn't seemed phased. "Got anything on him?"

"One sec." Merlin said quickly putting the name into their database. "Jeffrey Mijello, 29, born in Themar, Germany. He's been working for Sicherheit security which is based in Germany. Sicherheit security is the firm Omnom uses to protect its buildings."

"Got any dispatch records?" Harry asked crouching down and collecting samples of the blood for testing. The vials tested on site and sent the information to a computer. He hoped none of it was Canada's, but he knew the blond wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Yes, there was a team of four sent to Canada a few days ago. Very heavily armoured, but not heavily armed; they only had a pistol between them. Looks like they were to capture as unharmed as possible." Merlin said shaking his head. "The details for after capture have been scrubbed out. They're illegible."

"Great, dead end." Harry sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He stood up looking around the empty house.

"Samples are loaded." Merlin said opening them immediately. He shook his head as Canada's profile popped up along with Jeffrey's and another guard from the same firm. "Some of it is Matthew's. There are traces of smokeless gunpowder in his blood."

"Matthew was shot then." Harry said looking around. He spotted a single cartridge on the floor and picked it up. "Do we have any other leads?"

"Not right now. Phone lead nowhere and now the security firm records." Merlin said sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Have jou tried tracking Flicker?" Gilbert asked finally speaking up. He was desperate to find the Canadian.

"Uh, no." Merlin muttered immediately switching and opening a new window. He started typing quickly again. He easily located his number and started to find ping records starting by the prison where he was held in Germany. The phone pinged off a few towers before disappearing. "Probably got a throw away." The Scotsman muttered. He started to look into that, but couldn't find any under his name. He shook his head and looked for plane tickets or anything to track him. There was nothing, he covered his tracks. "Nothing. How is there nothing?"

"He has to have slipped up somewhere. We've just got to find it." Harry grumbled.

"Glasses are on!" Merlin said excitedly minimizing Harry and opening Matthew's signal.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Matthew blinked slowly awake. He didn't immediately recognize where he was, but then he remembered. He sighed sitting up and looking around. He yawned hearing footsteps coming his way.

"Here you go, Cutie." Flicker said setting his skates, his figure skates from home, on the coffee table. He handed him his glasses with a smile.

"Thank you." Canada said politely. The CEO smiled leaning in trying to give him a kiss. The Canadian scowled and moved away from him. Flicker just smiled and shrugged it off.

"Anyways, I'm off to work." The golden eyed man said. He turned and walked away. "I'll be back around five thirty."

Matthew relaxed as soon as he was out of sight. He listened hearing a door close before putting his glasses on. The Canadian tapped lightly on their side, but nothing popped up. There was no heads up display or any lights to indicate they were working. He listened intently trying to hear any kind of static or noise that told him someone could hear him, but there was nothing. The blond sighed realizing he was most likely on his own, but decided to keep them on just encase.

Canada stood up and started to look around. He walked down the hall he saw Flicker and the guards go down. It was empty, a dead end. There was no door or anything. He couldn't see or feel a seam where a false wall could be. His glasses weren't working so he couldn't scan for it. He sighed and went room to room looking for any panels or vents that he could climb through. There were no panels, the ceilings were smooth. The vents were no bigger than a pop can. There was no way he could fit through them. He found a few locked doors, but didn't bother picking them. He didn't know if Flicker was watching him and could activate the collar.

The blond bit his lip entering the last room he had left to check. He looked along the walls and scanned the ceiling. The room seemed fairly empty and unfinished. The walls and ceiling were unpainted concrete. There were building materials on the floor with tools beside them. There was a sofa pushed up against the wall with a half covered dusty mirror leaning by it.

Matthew sighed leaning against the wall. He didn't have any plan to escape. He was trapped underground with no vents or windows to climb through. All the walls were solid concrete so it wouldn't be easy to dig through. He knew there would probably be rebar in the walls anyways. He didn't really want to try anything either, he didn't know if Flicker was watching him. He didn't see any obvious cameras, but that didn't mean there wasn't any. Even if he managed to get out he was worried the collar could have proximity settings and turn on. It was a pain he didn't think he could fight through.

The Canadian thought the best way to escape would be to get Flicker to trust him. He knew he would have to give in slowly to not raise any red flags. He would gradually have to allow the ginger's advances. He may have to give up things he never wanted to gain his trust. It would take a while, months maybe a year or more. He hoped the CEO would take the collar off and take him outside. He knew it was a stretch, but he didn't seem to have any other options at this point.

Canada didn't know if the Kingsman could see him. He wasn't counting them as an option anymore. He hoped they noticed he was missing or someone noticed he was gone. Doubts started to creep into his mind; he knew he was pretty unnoticeable. The Kingsman hadn't forgotten him before despite his code name. He hoped now wouldn't be the first time. Gilbert, he hadn't even thought about him until now, wouldn't forget him, he couldn't. He hoped they would be able to find him.

Matthew suddenly felt guilty. His plan was to allow another man's advances while he was already dating Prussia. He didn't want to, but he didn't think he would be able to get out any other way. He felt like it was cheating and was trying to convince himself otherwise. If there was another option he'd take it right away. He didn't want the ginger to look at him let alone kiss or touch him.

The blond shook the thoughts from his head and walked back toward the living room. He picked up his skates and started towards the rink. He didn't really have anything to do other than skate. He sat on the bench and checked over his skates. His friend had made them for him a few years ago. They always took forever to put on and even longer to take off since they were so snug.

Canada hummed taking the guards off and standing up. It had been a while since he'd been on skates, hockey or figure. He didn't have much time between all the meetings, Kingsman and Gilbert. He sighed stepping onto the ice. He skated lazily around the edge of the ice just getting used to being on skates again. He almost caught his toe pick more than once, but didn't fall. He picked up his speed feeling the wind in his hair and the cold on his face.

Matthew closed his eyes as he moved. He always knew exactly where he was on the ice. He completely forgot where he was and the situation he was in. He felt relaxed in the cold, he missed this. He hummed happily turning to skate backwards. He was starting to feel comfortable on his skates again. The blond opened his eyes remembering where he was. He frowned sadly feeling home sick. He looked at the time and groaned.

It was getting close to five. He skated back over to the boards and stepped off the ice. He sat on the bench and pulled his skates off. He wiped the blade to get rid of any snow or water. He set them to the side and stood up. It felt weird to be walking normally after skating for hours. His feet were sore, but the Canadian didn't mind.

Canada found his way back to the kitchen and looked through the fridge. Flicker wanted him to make supper. He didn't want to take the chance of not doing it and anger the man. Besides the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach. He hoped doing the small things the ginger asked would get him to start trusting him.

The fridge was stocked with everything you would think of. The Canadian took a while and eventually decided to make a simple chicken francaise. It was something he hadn't made in a long time, but loved. He grabbed all the ingredients and started to prepare the chicken. He was surprised to find that Flicker just left the wine drawer completely opened. He assumed it would have been locked. He shrugged and kept cooking.

"Ohhh, something smells good." Flicker hummed walking up to him. Matthew hadn't heard him come in. He walked around to his side. He tried to put his hands on the blond's waist, but he growled and the CEO backed off. He went around to the other side of the counter and sat on the island. He had grabbed a wine glass and borrowed the bottle Canada was cooking with. He set it back with a smile. "What'd you do today?"

"Skate." The Canadian replied grabbing two plates and plating the food. He set a plate in front of Flicker. The man smiled and gestured to the chair next to him. Matthew shook his head. "I'm okay here, thank you."

"Want some wine?" The golden eyed man asked setting a glass in front of him. Canada shrugged and Flicker poured him a glass. He smiled setting the bottle down and took a sip of his own glass.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"You're beautiful and you're an awesome cook!" Flicker said with a bright smile. Canada's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down and away. The ginger seemed to notice the sudden shift as well. "Absolutely awesome, Matthew!"

"How'd you learn that?" The Canadian asked raising an eyebrow. It was the first time Flicker had called him by name.

"Got your ID from the guards." The golden eyed man smirked. "I read up on you. I know you're different, but still not exactly sure what you are. I know a lot about you, but I can't find a single thing about who you work for. Although, I did find that you worked with my great Grandfather during the First World War. Do you remember him? His name was Alain. What was he like?"

"I remember him. I don't want to talk about him." Canada snapped. Flicker nodded not pushing it. He knew the ginger was still trying to condition him. The pair ate quietly and finished their meal. The CEO got up and came around the other side of the counter.

"I'll do the dishes, darling." He said trying to give him a kiss on the cheek. Matthew scowled and moved out of the way. Flicker just laughed taking his plate. He just turned and walked away back towards the ice.

Canada hadn't planned on skating again, but as soon as he was in the cold room he wanted to. He put his skates on and stepped onto the ice. He skated around in circles for a while before doing a bit of foot work. He accidentally stabbed himself in the back of his calf with his toe pick. He grunted and stopped to check for blood. Luckily it hadn't even cut through the jeans. The blond suddenly remembered the gun shot wound and sat on the ice to check it.

There were bandages that had a small spot where his blood had soaked through. He carefully peeled them away seeing nothing, but a small scab on either side. The bullet had had a clean entrance and exit. He sighed in relief standing back up and wiping the snow from his pants. He hummed continuing to skate for a while. He suddenly felt eyes on him and looked over to the boards to see Flicker.

Matthew ground his teeth. He hated the way the man looked at him. He hated how hungry he looked always biting his lip and smiling. He knew what he was thinking and what the man wanted. It was something Canada wasn't willing to do with anyone. The Canadian skated over to the boards by the CEO.

"Hey Cutie, wanna watch some tv with me?" Flicker asked raising an eyebrow.

Canada thought it over for a second. He did want to see the news. "Okay." He agreed. He needed to start agreeing to the small things. The golden eyed man smiled and opened the gate for him. He stepped through and sat down to take off his skates.

"Aren't those too tight?" Flicker asked as he watched. He sat down next to him, but the blond shifted away. "They look too tight."

"No." Matthew said getting the first off. "They have to be tight and stiff to do jumps and stuff."

The Canadian finally got the second off and wiped them down. He set them down by the boards and stood up. Flicker hopped up and took his hand. Matthew frowned, but let himself be pulled along to the living room. The ginger sat down on the couch and pulled him down. He immediately shifted away from him sitting as far away as possible. Flicker surfed for awhile skipping through channels.

Canada caught a few glimpses of the news. It didn't look like anything bad had happened yet. The golden eyed man eventually decided on some tech display show. He barely payed attention to the show not really caring. He sighed pulling his legs close to his chest and leaning against the arm rest. The pair sat and watched for a while. Matthew stifled a yawn. He was tired, but didn't want to admit it.

"Ready for bed? It's getting late." Flicker said standing up and cracking his back. He offered a hand to him, but the Canadian stood up on his own. The ginger shrugged and started off towards his room. He paused making sure Canada was following him. "Come on, Birdie."

"Don't fucking call me that." Matthew growled stopping in his tracks.

"Struck a nerve, didn't I?" Flicker smirk pausing and turning. He clenched his teeth jaw tightening in anger. He saw the man smile before pain exploded in his head.

Canada whimpered dropping to his hands and knees. He tried to fight through it and stand up, but the pain was debilitating. He could barely move or think.

"You're absolutely gorgeous when you're in pain." Flicker purred crouching down next to him. He put a hand under his chin forcing him to look up at him. He smiled and leaned in. Matthew registered what he was trying to do and pushed him away. "Still not willing, oh well. You will be soon." He sighed standing up and deactivating the collar.

The Canadian took a moment to recover. He had to slow his breathing and heart. He got to his feet and swayed slightly. He put a hand on the wall to steady himself. Flicker hummed and continued down the hallway. Matthew followed slowly behind him.

"Oh, forgot to tell you." The ginger said motioning for him to follow. He lead him into a huge walk in closet. "Wear anything you want in here. We're about the same height, but your hips are wider." He smiled. "Stuff should fit you alright."

Canada nodded. He did want to change, but not with him there. Flicker seemed to pick up on that and left him alone. He picked out a hoodie and pair of track pants. He went back out to the bedroom. The CEO was already in bed waiting for him. He smiled looking him up and down. Matthew hesitated not wanting to get into the bed.

"A deal's a deal, but don't worry Cutie. I won't do anything in the middle of the night. Unless you want me too." Flicker said with a wink. The Canadian just sighed and walked towards the bed. He set his glasses on the side table and crawled in staying as far away from the man as possible. After a while he heard the ginger snoring. He closed his eyes too trying to fall asleep.

-❄️"For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide."❄️-

"Glasses are on!" Merlin said excitedly. He immediately started to track them as the Canadian's feed popped up on screen. Prussia smiled hopefully. "Matthew? Forgotten? Can you hear us?"

"Birdie?" Gilbert called. He didn't respond and Merlin started to run diagnostics on his glasses. The albino watched carefully as Matthew started to move and go through rooms. He had no idea where the blond was. He didn't recognize it at all.

"His glasses have been tampered with." The Scotsman said shaking his head. "We can see and hear what he does, but he won't be able to hear us. I can't track them either. The location information is encrypted, but still allowing the visual and audio through."

"Do you know if he can tell we're here?" Harry asked. He could see Canada's view as well.

"No, any indicators and the heads up has been disabled." Merlin sighed. "It's intentional. The encryption should be easy enough to crack."

"I sure hope so." Gilbert muttered still watching Canada move around and check rooms. They still hadn't seen Flicker, but Prussia was sure he was behind this.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Gilbert sighed watching Matthew. Merlin had left a little while ago to work on deciphering the encryption. He said he had needed quiet to work. Harry stayed on the line with him and told him to take notes of anything he thought could be important. He'd already filled a whole page. He had checked through a few of his points marking them off as useless.

Canada had finished going through the rooms. The albino knew he was probably trying to find a way out, but he didn't seem rushed. He was being very thorough. Gilbert quickly noticed there were no windows on the place at all. Matthew paused against a wall for a few minutes before going back towards the living room. The blond grabbed a pair of skates and went into an ice rink.

"This complex must be huge. There's got to be building records and permits we can find. There's no windows or larger vents either." Harry said speaking up for the first time in a while. "There'll be something. We'll find him."

Prussia didn't respond he stayed quiet. He sighed resting his head on his hands watching the Canadian skate. "So vhy does he stress skate?" He asked curiously suddenly hating the silence.

"Well, we both used to smoke quiet a bit. Mostly before missions. I know Matthew did before meetings as well and during more tense times. I quit about ten or twelve years ago, but he didn't. I bugged him to quit for almost two years before he finally did." Harry explained. "He replaced the smoking with skating. I'm pretty sure he still smokes occasionally, but I can't prove it."

"I don't know a lot about jou two." Gilbert said. He knew the Brit was probably Matthew's best friend. He didn't really get along well with him, but that could change. "How'd jou two meet?"

"We met before I was a Kingsman. I was in the royal army when we met. I had ended up in a bad neighbourhood in London and got jumped. I had military training, but still couldn't fight off six men." Harry explained. He was surprised by the albino's question. "Matthew jumped in and helped me out. I bought him a drink after as a thanks and we ended up talking for a while. He offered me a chance to join the Kingsman and I took it. They were looking for recruits to replace an older agent. I some how managed to beat out all the others and take the position."

"Hmmm." Prussia said. He watched Matthew get off the ice and go to the kitchen. He was cooking now.

The albino heard footsteps and Canada looked up. Gilbert scowled seeing Flicker walking towards the Canadian. "It is him." He growled.

Prussia was immediately angry and worried. He knew Flicker liked Canada. He saw the way he looked at him. He was worried about what Flicker would try to do to him. He didn't want the man anywhere near his Canadian.

 _'Ohhh, something smells good.'_ Flicker said trying to touch Matthew. The blond growled and the man backed off immediately. Gilbert growled angrily as well. He didn't want him touching his boyfriend.

Prussia watched them eat and the man called him by name. He had seemed surprised and asked how he knew. The man had said he'd done his research and knew he was different. Gilbert didn't like that he knew he wasn't human. He was scared that he could use it against the Canadian.

Flicker asked him about his grandfather. Matthew hadn't answered his question. The albino knew a bit about Alain, enough to know not to ask about him. Flicker kept calling him pet names and it was pissing the Prussian off. He wondered why the blond hadn't just attacked the man. He had gone back and was skating again. Canada seemed to get away from Flicker as quickly as possible.

The blond had skated around in circles for awhile. He started to do some foot work. The first person point of view made Gilbert dizzy as he twisted and turned on the ice. He suddenly stopped and looked at the back of his leg. He also plopped down and pulled up his pant leg.

"Leg wound." Harry said when Matthew had pulled up his pant leg seeing the bandages. "Judging by that angle it probably hit an artery. He would have been very weak from blood loss."

Canada got back to his feet and skated for a little while longer. Flicker had come to watch and the blond stopped. He went over towards the man and he asked to watch tv. The Canadian agreed and Flicker pulled him along. Gilbert ground his teeth wondering why Matthew was allowing this. The man pulled Canada down on the couch with him, but he immediately shifted away.

Prussia watched intently jotting down different channels hoping any of them would help locate him. After a while Flicker said it was time for bed. He offered the Canadian a hand, but he just stood up on his own. He followed the man down a hall.

 _'Come on, Birdie.'_ Flicker said with a smile. Gilbert growled angrily hearing it.

 _'Don't fucking call me that.'_ Matthew snapped quickly.

 _'Struck a nerve, didn't I?'_ Flicker smirked and suddenly the blond was on the ground. Prussia's eyes widened in fear wondering what he was doing to him. He heard Matthew whimper as the man crouched down next to him. He said something, but Gilbert didn't catch it. He was to scared for Canada. He leaned in trying to kiss him, but the Canadian pushed him away. _'Still not willing, oh well. You will be soon.'_

Prussia watched as Flicker stood up. Matthew didn't get up right away and when he did, he stumbled and needed to use the wall for balance. Gilbert didn't know what the man had done to him, but it had affected Canada. He had been in a great amount of pain, but he didn't know why or what was causing it.

"Vhat just happened?" Prussia asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "It must be why he's not just attacking."

Matthew had kept following Flicker down the hall. The man told him about his clothes and left him alone. He had changed and went back out.

 _'A deal's a deal, but don't worry Cutie. I won't do anything in the middle of the night. Unless you want me too.'_ Flicker purred winking at him. Prussia wrinkled his nose watching Canada move closer. He wondered what deal they had made. Matthew took his glasses off setting them on a table facing a wall.

"We need to get him out." Gilbert growled. He wanted Flicker as far away from the blond as possible.

"We will." Harry said reassuringly. "Give Merlin some time."

-❄️"I'm not bitter. Why should I be bitter? I'm thrilled to death with life."❄️-

Matthew blinked awake slowly. He smiled tiredly feeling arms around his waist. He felt nice and warm and safe. He felt hot breath on his neck as he snored lightly. He couldn't remember when Prussia had gotten there. His eyebrows furrowed. He didn't know where he was. The wall he was staring at wasn't familiar. Canada shifted slightly and the arms tightened around his waist. He suddenly remembered where he was and who was in the bed with him.

The Canadian wanted to get away from Flicker, but didn't want to wake him. He didn't want to take the risk of angering him. He didn't want that pain again. He closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Canada had woken up the next morning when Flicker had gotten out of bed. He had been half asleep when he felt a kiss pressed to his for head. The blond frowned and turned over completely covering himself with the sheets. He heard a quiet laugh before falling back asleep again.

Matthew woke up again a few hours later. He sighed remembering where he was. He didn't feel like getting up, he didn't really see a point. He rolled over looking at the clock. He groaned seeing it was nearly eleven am. He knew he should probably get up and eat. He also really wanted to skate again. He knew it was going to be what kept him sane while he was here.

The Canadian huffed and sat up looking around. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before standing up. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. He decided not to change and went out to the kitchen. He didn't really feel hungry, but he knew he should eat something. Matthew picked through the cupboards wanting something simple.

Canada smiled seeing a box of Kraft dinner. He grabbed it and a pot. He filled it with water and set it on the stove. He hopped up onto the counter and waited for the water to boil before putting in the noodles. The Canadian hummed waiting for them to cook. He got off the counter to find a strainer. He grabbed the pot and strained the water. He grabbed the milk and butter and finished making it. The blond took the pot and a dish towel to sit on the couch.

Matthew sat and turned on the tv. He surfed for awhile before finding cartoons and sticking with them. He felt like a kid sitting and eating watching cartoons. He felt full after eating less than half the pot. The blond powered through it already feeling ready for a nap. He set the empty pot on the coffee table and curled up on the couch.

The Canadian ended up falling asleep for almost another hour before getting up. He took the empty pot and cleaned it before walking towards the rink. He sat down on the bench and went to grab his skates. Canada noticed a small box sitting next to his skates and picked it up. It was a simple small white box wrapped with a red ribbon. He flipped the tag over and read the note.

'Thought you might like some music, Schön.' Flicker had written. Canada wrinkled his nose, but pulled the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a pair of tiny wireless ear buds. He picked one up and inspected it. It looked like a normal ear bud, but it had Omnom's logo on the side. He shrugged and put one in. The blond jumped in surprise as a very excited lady greeted him.

"Hello! My name is October. I am an artificial intelligence created by the people at Omnom." October said. "What is your name?"

"Matthew?" Canada replied automatically.

"Hello, Matthew!" October greeted. "I'm able to play any version of any song you would like. Just ask! Or select a mood and I can play songs associated with that feeling. You are also able to set reminders and ask me questions. Your administrator is able to listen in at any time as well. What would you like to listen to?"

"Umm." Canada grumbled grabbing a skate. Given the option he had no idea what he wanted to listen to. "Play something that's older and up beat, please?"

"Okay. Now playing; Norman Greenbaum, Spirit in The Sky." October said before going quiet. Matthew shrugged and kept putting his skates on as the song started. He finally got them on and stepped onto the ice. He only kept one ear bud in still wanting to hear if someone was sneaking up on him. October announced every new song before it started.

Canada hummed skating a lap before turning and skating backwards. He twisted and turned moving easily over the ice. He wasn't going along to the music really, he was just having fun. He smiled turning one more time before stopping to catch his breath.

"Hey, October?" Matthew asked still slightly out of breath. The music stopped and there was a quiet ding. "Can you set a reminder for five, please?"

"Yes, reminder set for five." October said. "Continue playing 'older upbeat music?'"

"Ah, yes please." The blond mumbled. He started to skate again. Canada turned picking up speed and preparing for a jump. He never had problems with getting height, but he knew he had problems with under rotating them. The Canadian did a few single jumps and managed to not fall. He was annoyed with his glasses, they kept almost falling off his face. He lazily skated over to the boards and took them off. Matthew set them down on the boards and skated away again.

The Canadian hummed picking up speed again. He turned skating backwards. He pushed off into the air and managed to spin twice before landing. His landing was a bit shaky, but he didn't fall. Canada smiled readying for another pass. It had been a while since he had jumped. He missed the feeling of flying and the difficulty it took to do one properly.

Matthew pulled around deciding to try a double axel. He landed a double multiple times before and triple as well, but he was out of practice. He kicked off into the air and landed, but he was off balance and fell. The blond laughed lightly at himself seeing he had scraped his hands. He sighed and laid back on the ice with his hands behind his head.

The Canadian hummed happily feeling the cold on his back. He knew he needed to stay positive and keep a level head. For skating and for dealing with Flicker. He sighed sitting up and getting back onto his feet. He skated and readied for another jump, but his music stopped with a ping.

"It's five, Matthew." October reminded him. Canada sighed and skated towards the gate. He didn't really want to stop, but he didn't want to anger Flicker. He sat on the bench pulling his skates off. He wiped them down to get rid of the moisture. He put the ear bud back in its box and put it next to his skates. He heard a wurring noise and looked out to the ice. He spotted what looked like Roombas starting to resurface the ice, zamboni Roombas.

Matthew grabbed his glasses and started to walk towards the kitchen. Every step hurt, his feet and ankles were sore. He hopped up onto the counter to give his feet a break as he decided what to cook. He missed home and wanted pancakes. He hopped off the counter and found the ingredients. He stood up and started to make the batter from scratch. He sighed finding a pan and started to heat it up.

"That smells amazing." Flicker said walking into the kitchen. Matthew looked up and glared as he came closer. The man leaned in trying to give him a kiss on the cheek. He just ducked out of the way and Flicker laughed quietly and sat on the counter to watch him. "How did you like the ear buds?"

"They're pretty cool." Canada said focusing on cooking. "Thank you."

"No problem Birdie." Flicker said with a smile.

"Find something else to call me." The blond snapped.

"If it will make you happy, Schatz." The ginger hummed.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"These are awesome!" Flicker said with a bright smile scarfing down his pancakes. Matthew paused, every time the golden eyed man said awesome his stomach turned. He hated hearing it coming from him. He missed Gilbert already, but he needed to focus on the mission and get out. He sighed and kept eating. He finished his pancakes and cooked the rest of the batter. He put the leftovers in the fridge and put the dishes in the sink. "I'll do those later."

"Okay." Canada mumbled. He stood awkwardly. He decided to lean against the counter. He didn't really want to skate again, he should give his feet a rest. Flicker finished his supper and put his plate away. He stood next to him crossing his arms.

"Wanna watch some tv, Süße?" The ginger asked hopefully. Matthew just shrugged and nodded.

Flicker smiled as they walked towards the couch. He sat right in the middle of the couch so he had to sit closer to him. The Canadian grumbled slightly annoyed, but sat anyways. He knew he needed to start allowing small things and this was a good start. The ginger turned on the tv and flicked it to the same channel as the night before. Matthew wasn't really paying attention to it.

"So, where are you from?" Flicker asked looking over to him.

"Canada." The blond replied.

"Where in Canada?" The golden eyed man asked curiously leaning closer.

"No where in particular." Canada shrugged. Flicker looked confused.

"Like, where were you born?" He said furrowing his eyebrows trying to clarify.

"I wasn't." Matthew said looking over and meeting his eyes. "I thought you did your research."

"I did. I know you're not exactly human, but I don't know what you are." Flicker admitted shifting closer.

"Looks like you'll have to do more." The Canadian hummed. The ginger smoothly tried to put an arm around his shoulders, but he glared at him. Flicker sighed and backed off letting him be.

"You should just give in, Liebe." The man grumbled. "It's just you and me. You might as well forget about what ever you had before because it'll be years before I'm gone. Even then you'll be trapped underground or maybe I'll give you to one of my younger friends."

"They'll find me." Matthew said confidently. "Or I'll find my way out. It's only a matter of time."

"Yeah, alright." Flicker laughed. "You just keep thinking that, darling."

-❄️"I don't trust anybody. Not anybody. And the more that I care about someone, the more sure I am they're going to get tired of me and take off."❄️-

**One month later...**

Gilbert sight resting his head in his hands watching Matthew through his glasses. The Kingsman still hadn't been able to pinpoint his location. They knew he was most likely still in Canada; none of the other nations had brought up another nation in their boarders. No one had even noticed the blond was missing. The Prussian had only left to go to the meetings and came right back.

Merlin was still trying to decrypt the location information. Once he got into it he realized it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. The cypher was one of the most advanced he'd ever seen. He had tried everything and was running out of ideas. He'd sent the information to his colleagues hoping together they could break it, but they hadn't had luck yet.

Harry had stayed in Canada for a while trying to track down any leads. He couldn't find a single person that had seen the guards before or after they attacked Matthew. After a while, he had gone and got an internship with Omnom. He was trying to dig up anything about where the CEO was staying. It seemed like no one knew. Eggsy and Roxy had heard about Matthew and wanted to help. Both of them had gotten internships as well. Roxy had gotten one in Germany while Eggsy's was in Alaska.

The albino hadn't realized how big the Omnom company was. It had offices and production plants around the world. They were primarily a pharmaceutical company, but had branches in medical technology as well as consumer technology. Omnom's drugs never passed any Canadian testing, but they had a few tech facilities in Canada.

Prussia groaned rubbing his eyes. He had been watching Matthew slowly break down and start to let Flicker get close. He was letting the man touch him and sometimes kiss him on the cheek or forehead. The albino was angry at first. He hated watching another man kissing and touching his Canadian. He wasn't happy with Canada for letting him either.

Gilbert had enough time to let it sit and simmer. He slowly realized that Matthew probably didn't want anything to do with the man. He hoped that he was just trying to get out. He hoped that Canada wasn't forgetting him and falling for Flicker. He was scared he was, but pushed it to the back of his mind. He kept focused and watched for anything that could help get him out.

-❄️"The marks humans leave are too often scars."❄️-

It was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep. Matthew sighed and carefully crawled out of Flicker's arms. The CEO grumbled and tried to hold on tighter to his middle. The blond slowly pried his fingers apart and shifted away.

"Where are you going?" The ginger slurred sleepily grabbing a fistful of the Canadian's sweater. He pulled him back down into the bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He hummed wrapping his arms around Canada's waist again.

"Bathroom." He lied moving to get up. Flicker groaned and let go of him with a huff turning over.

Matthew sat up again and stood up. He left his glasses and walked out towards the living room. He needed time alone and away from the man. He wanted to find a nice dark corner to curl up in. He wandered around for a while before finding one far away from the bedroom.

The Canadian sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. He rested his chin on his knees and stared blankly at the wall. Canada realized his heart was pounding in his chest and he was breathing quickly. He didn't know what was happening and was terrified.

Matthew wined and put his hands over his ears. The room was almost silent, but everything was too loud. It was like everything was yelling at him, even his own thoughts. He couldn't escape his thoughts and it was overwhelming. He hadn't realized he was shaking. He was breathing heavily, but it felt like he wasn't getting any air at all.

Canada tried to control his breathing and calm down, but it was difficult. He felt so guilty and the guilt was eating him alive. He wished the CEO would have just tortured him physically. He would easily take it over having to pretend to love Flicker. Every time he was kissed or touched by the man he tried to imagine it was Gilbert. It worked at first, but it didn't anymore.

The blond didn't know what to do. He didn't want Flicker, he wanted Prussia. He knew he had to force himself to let the ginger get close to him if he wanted out. He had debated about waiting it out. Waiting until Flicker died, but it would take decades. Matthew couldn't wait that long. Even if he did, he would still be trapped. He still thought his only way out was to convince Flicker he loved him. He knew he needed to keep up the act no matter how he felt. He didn't know what other option he had.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Matthew had finally managed to calm his breathing after what felt like hours. He was still working on slowing his heart rate. He was still shaking lightly. He stayed curled up in the corner not wanting to move. The blond knew he needed to calm down and go back to bed before Flicker woke up. He didn't want the man to find him like this.

Canada took a few more deep breaths before getting up. He slowly walked back towards the bedroom. He stopped at the door not wanting to go in. The Canadian bit his lip making himself step inside. He went towards the bed and carefully settled on the edge. He laid down hoping to not wake Flicker.

The blond knew it didn't work when arms wrapped around his waist. The ginger pulled him close and kissed his forehead sleepily.

"You're so warm." Flicker hummed tiredly burring his face in the crook of Canada's neck. He sighed sadly closing his eyes. He tried to imagine he was at home in his bed with Gilbert, but it wasn't working.

-❄️"Here's to all the places we went. And all the places we'll go. And here's to me, whispering again and again and again and again: I love you."❄️-

In the morning, Flicker was awake first. He hummed tiredly watching the Canadian sleep. He was happy it was the weekend and he didn't have to go to work. He loved watching Matthew sleep, he always looked so peaceful and relaxed. He looked like an angel awake or not.

The CEO was surprised how long he'd been holding out. He kept at it and wore him down. He was happy the blond would let him kiss him and touch him often now, but he still wanted more. He still wouldn't let him kiss him on the lips yet. Flicker knew to be persistent and he would get what he wanted.

Canada blinked awake almost an hour later. He yawned quietly as the gingers arms tightened around his waist. Flicker pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. He forgot it was the weekend and he'd be home. The blond hummed faking to be happy and turned over in his arms to face him. The golden eyed man smiled down at him.

"Good morning, Schön." Flicker hummed kissing his cheek again. Matthew faked a smile and tangle his fingers in the man's shirt.

"Morning." Canada mumbled sleepily. He hadn't slept well after last night, he was still exhausted. He yawned again and the ginger laughed lightly. He rolled onto his hands and knees over the Canadian. He looked up nervously as Flicker looked down at him curiously. The ginger started to lean down slowly closing his eyes.

Matthew's eyes widened. He didn't want this, but he knew he had to let it happen. It was a step to getting the CEO to trust him. It was something Flicker wanted and the blond could easily give up. He made his decision and knew he would regret it later.

Flicker carefully cupped his jaw as their lips met. Canada froze at first, but soon forced himself to move. He moved his hands up tangling them in the ginger's hair. Flicker lightly bit his bottom lip asking for entrance. The blond let him in and didn't bother fighting for dominance. The golden eyed man hummed happily exploring his mouth. Matthew just let him. He hated every second of it. He was trying to Imagine it was Prussia, but it never worked.

The golden eyed man pulled back for breath, but started to trail kisses down his jaw. He moved down his neck skipping over the collar. Canada gasped as his hands started to move lower. He quickly caught and stopped him. The ginger looked up meeting his eyes.

"Flicker, I don't..." The Canadian stuttered eyes wide with nerves.

"That's okay. I still love you anyway." The CEO gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. He rolled off him and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked back down at him. "Imma have a shower. Wanna come?"

Matthew quickly shook his head and Flicker just shrugged standing up. He immediately rolled over and covered his head with the blankets. The golden eyed man laughed lightly and left the room. As soon as he heard his footsteps disappear the blond wiped his lips off with the covers. He felt dirty.

The guilt was already starting to creep up on him. He felt so mentally unstable. One moment he was confident he was able to get through this then the next skittish and unsure. He knew he needed to get his thoughts together. He had to push past the guilt and worry and get the job done. The panic he had felt last night was starting to come back. Canada hadn't realized Flicker had came back from the shower until the covers were brushed away from his face.

"Getting up, Cutie?" The ginger asked raising an eyebrow. He sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the blond. He shook his head looking up and meeting his eyes pushing the panic to the back of his mind. "Hmmm. Are you hungry?"

"No." Matthew mumbled. Flicker leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead before putting the covers back over his head. He listened until his footsteps disappeared. He turned over putting a pillow over his head to block out the world. Everything was starting to get too loud again and he was breathing quickly.

Canada immediately focused on calming himself. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes. He managed to chase the panic away quickly. He decided not to get up. The blond stayed in bed and debated with himself on what to do. He pushed his feelings to the back of his mind and only thought about it with probability.

The Canadian knew he'd out live the CEO, but he didn't want to wait that long. He could probably kill him; Flicker left the knives around for him to cook. He could easily be chopping something when the man came home and turn on him quickly before he had a chance to react. Both options wouldn't be good since he'd still be stuck underground. He also had the collar to worry about. If he did manage to dig out or find a way he didn't know if the collar would activate. Matthew still thought the best way for him to get out was to pretend to love Flicker and gain his trust. He knew it wasn't going to be good for his mental health, but the other options were most likely just as bad in the long run.

Canada broke out of his thoughts hearing footsteps coming his way. He peeked out from under the blankets as Flicker sat on the bed next to him.

"Are you okay, Matthew?" The golden eyed man asked with genuine concern. "It's three in the afternoon now. Are you sick?" The blond didn't answer he just grumbled and turned away from him. "Darling, please. Tell me what's wrong."

"You already know what's wrong." Matthew mumbled. He wondered if he could guilt trip him into letting him go. "I miss my friends. I miss my family."

"Is there anything I can do?" Flicker asked quietly.

"Not unless you let me go." The Canadian said looking up at him hopefully.

"I love you too much to do that." The ginger admitted with a sad smile.

"Then please just leave me alone for now." Matthew mumbled covering his head again. Flicker sighed and stood up.

"Don't worry about supper tonight." He said stopping at the door. He looked back over at the Canadian one more time before walking away.

Canada sighed. He knew it would have been to easy. He was happy being alone now. He went back to his thoughts. Flicker had come back a few hours later and set a plate of fruits on the bedside table. The blond didn't even touch them, he wasn't hungry. The golden eyed man didn't come back again until it was bed time. He carefully crawled into bed and held Matthew close. He fell asleep quickly and the Canadian managed to after a while as well.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The next morning, Matthew woke up when Flicker got up to leave for work. The ginger pressed a kiss to his forehead before he left like always. The Canadian huffed and rolled over covering his head with the covers. He fell back asleep quickly. He didn't wake up until a few hours later.

Canada still didn't want to get out of bed, but found himself sitting up. He sighed resting his chin on his hand staring at the wall. He didn't really have a need to get up when Flicker wasn't there, he knew he still should. He found himself sitting on the edge of the bed for a minute before finally standing up. He went to the closet and changed out of his clothes from yesterday. He put on a new dark hoodie and a pair of jeans. He went back out to the bedroom and grabbed his glasses.

Matthew started to walk towards the ice rink as he put them on. He didn't know why he bothered wearing them anymore, but it was a habit. He knew he probably should have stopped and ate something since he hadn't eaten for two days, but he still wasn't hungry. He stepped into the cold room and smiled. He missed the fresh air and the cooler air reminded him of it. He sat on the bench and put his skates on. He grabbed both ear buds and put them in.

October greeted him in her usual overly excited voice. "Good morning, Matthew! What would you like to listen to today?"

"Just do a playlist of Woodkid songs, please." Canada said politely.

"Okay, now playing Land of All by Woodkid." October said as the song started to play.

' _I took a chance to build a world of mine, A one-way ticket for another life.'_

The blond hummed happily stepping onto the ice. He did a lap around the edge before turning and doing some foot work as a warm up. He worked on a sequence only using one foot, his less dominant foot. There were a few times when he almost lost his balance.

Matthew felt a lot better when he was on the ice. He was able to completely block out the world around him. He finished the sequence as a new song started. He lazily skated over to the boards and took his glasses off. He set them on the edge before turning and readying for a jumping pass. He'd been easily landing triples of most jumps consistently. He still had trouble with the axel. He'd been doing some combinations of jumps too.

' _Walking through the fields of gold, In the distance, bombs can fall, Boy we're running free, Facing light in the flow, And in the cherry trees, We're hiding from the world.'_

Canada really wanted to try some quads, but he knew it would be next to impossible to land one without someone pointing out everything he did wrong. He didn't really feel like falling over and over today. He hummed picking up speed turning backwards and doing a triple toe loop. He easily landed the first and jumped into a double lutz. He had to step out and catch himself on that one. The blond started to skate around for another pass.

Matthew did a few more jumps just making things up as he went. He only fell or lost his balance a few times as he skated. He sighed pausing to catch his breath. He looked up suddenly feeling eyes on him. He spotted Flicker leaning against the boards watching him. The Canadian skated lazily over taking his ear buds out.

"Hey, Schön." The ginger said leaning in and kissing his cheek. "It's good to see you up." Matthew gave him a small smile and hopped up to sit on the boards. He was careful not to hit his blades against the wall. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. "How do you skate so well? You're so smooth and graceful."

"Lots of practice." Canada said with a sigh. "Can you skate?"

"Ah, no. Not at all." Flicker grumbled looking over to the ice.

"Why do you have an ice rink then?" Matthew asked raising an eyebrow.

"One of my previous pets enjoyed speed skating." The golden eyed man shrugged.

"The whole human trafficking thing is true then?" Canada asked curiously looking down at him.

"You know about that?" Flicker asked surprised. The blond simply nodded. "Yes, it's true. Not one of my proudest things, but it makes good money and gives good company. The money goes into our research that helps people in the long run. Sometimes you got to hurt people to help others."

"Do you use them as human test subjects?" The Canadian raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Flicker said quickly. "Never, unless they volunteer willingly."

"Why do you go into work everyday?" Canada asked. He realized he didn't know much about Flicker. It would probably be good to know him better. "Aren't you the CEO?"

"Miss me, darling?" The ginger teased. "Yeah, I'm the CEO, but I hate all the CEO stuff. I work in the labs with my employees doing research. It's what I started doing there and what I still love doing." Flicker paused. "What about you? Who do you work for?"

"Well, ummm." Canada hesitated. This was another thing he could give up easily. He knew Flicker wouldn't find any information on them. "I work for the Kingsman. They're an independent British spy agency."

"Stayed a spy all these years." The golden eyed man commented. "This land was my great grandfather's. It's been passed down through my family for years. My family is kind of all over the place." Flicker sighed. "We can't find much on Alain. Do you remember him?"

"Yeah." Canada sighed looking down. "We were partners. He was a good man, I trusted him. We went through a lot together, but he ended up selling me out to the Germans. I know he must have got a lot for me. He always talked about his family back in France, the money would have help them a lot. I never saw or heard about him again. I didn't know he moved here."

"It still doesn't excuse what he did." Flicker said. "I read about what happened, about what they did to you. I'm sorry for my grandfathers' actions."

"There's nothing you could have done." Matthew shrugged. He didn't really like thinking about Alain.

"And I'm sorry about the bunker last year. That probably brought up a lot of bad memories." The CEO apologized looking up at him.

"You didn't know. It's okay." Canada sighed biting his lip. He knew he had to act forgiving with him. He looked out over the ice again. "I could teach you to skate if you want?" He offered.

"Really?" Flicker asked excitedly. Matthew gave him a small smile and nodded. "Sweet! I'll have to get a pair of skates."

"I'd recommend hockey skates. That way you won't have to worry about the toe pick." The blond said with a bit of a laugh. "Or get figure skates and trip and fall on your face."

"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" Flicker asked with a laugh. Matthew tried to hide his smile, but the CEO definitely caught it. "You're one of those people that like watching kids fall."

"I like watching anyone fall." The blond shrugged. "What time is it?"

"It's only like four." The ginger said. "I left early. Wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm alright." Matthew sighed and smiled sadly.

**AN: Lyrics are from 'Land of All' and 'The Golden Age' both by Woodkid. Idk, his songs seem like they'd be good to skate too and I love his music soooo much**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

**A few days later...**

"They're so tight." Flicker complained. Matthew rolled his eyes as he helped him tie his skates. He tied the laces tighter and wrapped them around the gingers ankle. He moved onto the second skate and did the same. "You should be on your knees more often." He said with a wink.

Canada just glared up at him. The golden eyed man had been making a lot of sexual comments lately. It was making him pretty uncomfortable. He was okay with kisses and touches, but he didn't want sex. He just never felt a need or want for it. It was something he'd have to tell Flicker eventually. He hoped that if he did tell him the man wouldn't push him. It wasn't just the ginger, he didn't think he wanted it from anyone ever.

"Come on, stand up." Matthew said getting to his feet. Flicker immediately looked nervous. He stood up shakily almost falling over. The blond smirked, he loved seeing him so out of his element. He took one step and almost fell. He caught himself on the boards. Canada stepped around him and opened the gate to the ice. He stepped on and turned waiting for him to take the last few steps to the ice.

Flicker finally made it to the ice and paused. Matthew offered him his arm to steady himself. He took it and confidently stepped onto the ice immediately falling on his ass. The blond laughed lightly and helped him up. It took the ginger a while to follow the Canadian's instructions and get his feet underneath himself. Once he got back to his feet Matthew kept him steady holding his hands.

"This is hard." Flicker said wobbling slightly. The blond just smirked and started to skate backwards pulling him along. The CEO's eyes widened as he was pulled. He looked absolutely terrified and the Canadian loved it. He let go of Flicker once he had some speed.

"Just use your feet to push forward. You can use one foot to lead and the other to push if it feels more stable to you." Matthew explained. Flicker nodded and followed his instructions. He managed to take a few wobbly steppes before almost falling forward. The Canadian caught and steadied him before he fell. The ginger held onto him like a life line as he tried to skate. "You're getting better."

"Don't lie." Flicker said with a laugh. Matthew just smiled and tugged him along. He was moving his feet, but was still shaky. Suddenly, the golden eyed man lost his balance and fell backwards. He pulled the Canadian down with him. Canada landed on top of his chest as Flicker looked down at him with a smile. "Well hello there, Cutie. You really fell for me, didn't you?"

Flicker intertwined his fingers behind Matthew's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He laughed lightly as they pulled back seeing how red the blond's face was. He smiled nervously sitting back on his knees as the CEO sat up. He thought Canada looked adorable when he was flustered. He carefully reached up and brushed some hair out of Matthew's face with a smile.

"My butts cold." Flicker said. The blond snorted getting off of him. He was expecting something more romantic from him.

It was getting easier and easier to act happy around the man. He wasn't happy at all, but pretending to be. The guilt was still there as well. He knew it was starting to pile up, but he kept pushing it back. He always still tried to imagine it was Prussia and it still never worked. He missed him so much.

"I guess I should show you how to get up properly." Canada said. He knew his face was still flushed. He showed him how to get up by himself without the boards or him helping. Flicker watched intently and tried to do it himself. He almost had it, but fell back down. Matthew showed him one more time before standing back. He smiled watching him struggle.

"You're enjoying this aren't you." Flicker commented trying to get up again. He sighed frustratedly with a frown as he fell again. He sat there and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You're absolutely gorgeous when you're frustrated." The Canadian just smirked. Flicker looked at him unimpressed and tried again.

"The sass is back." The CEO grumbled finally managing to stand up. He stood with his feet wide apart with his hands out. He tried to reach for Matthew, but the blond skated backwards out of his grasp. Flicker wined and tried to grab him. He was actually managing to kind of skate to catch the blond. "Mattie, help me."

"You're doing fine." Canada said with a small smile. He kept skating back as the golden eyed man tried to catch him. He was kind of skating, it looked like he was just taking a very long time to fall. The blond let him catch up and offered him his hands. He didn't pull him along, but helped steady him.

Flicker started to get more confident as he went and let go of Matthew. The Canadian skated along beside him making sure he wasn't going to fall again. The CEO picked up speed and Canada stopped to watch him. He was staying up right and actually turning well. He had taken to skating pretty well. The blond was impressed at how quickly he had picked it up.

"I'm almost as good as you!" Flicker called with a smile as he went by. He almost lost his balance, but caught himself and laughed.

"Yeah alright." Matthew laughed rolling his eyes.

"I bet I could totally beat you in a race." The CEO said sarcastically. The Canadian just rolled his eyes again watching him. He was going pretty fast now. "Umm... Matthew? How do I stop?"

"Figure it out." Canada called with a smirk. Flicker glared at him and turned around the curve of the ice. He wobbled slightly as he turned.

"Matthew!" The ginger called desperately. He was still pushing to keep going. "Please!"

"It's not that hard. Just stop pushing and glide." Matthew sighed skating up next to him. He stayed just out of the man's reach. "I don't think you're really ready for a skid stop or any kind of stop."

"Is this how you teach kids?" Flicker asked going for the boards and stopping himself. He hit his toes against the wall and almost fell back. The Canadian caught him and pushed him back up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Canada smirked. "No, I'm much nicer with kids."

"I hope so." Flicker muttered carefully stepping off the ice. He quickly stepped over towards the bench. Canada stayed on the ice by the boards near him. "My ankles are killing me."

The golden eyed man plopped down on the bench and started to untie his skate. He gasped and groaned as soon as his foot was out. Matthew just smiled understanding the feeling. He finished taking his other skate off and put both feet on the ground biting his lip.

"I'm done for tonight." The CEO sighed sitting back. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep skating." Canada said with a smile.

"I'll watch for your technique." Flicker said with a smirk. Matthew just rolled his eyes and reached over to grab his ear buds.

**AN: Mattie's ace in this fic. He was in the last one too, but I don't mention it as much there.**

**Hey guys, I have a Ko-Fi! If you like my writing and would like to support me, I'd love a coffee! Link in my profile or just find Fave101 on Ko-Fi explore tab.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Gilbert sighed taking a sip of coffee. It was the middle of the night and he wasn't sleeping. He was constantly sitting and watching Matthew. He hadn't moved from the chair in days. He hadn't been going to the meetings either. His brother had called a few times, but the albino gave him an excuse and Ludwig didn't push it. None of the other nations noticed Canada was missing still.

The Kingsman had found out what was causing him the pain. Gilbert had noticed the thin band around Matthew's neck and mentioned it to Merlin. He didn't have much time to look into it, but as far as they knew it was the same technology that Valentine had used. It was modified to not influence mood, but cause immense amounts of pain.

Prussia had worried about him that one day he spent fully in bed. He got up the next day like nothing had happened and was okay for a couple days. He was up, eating, watching tv and skating. Flicker was all over him constantly kissing and touching him. The Canadian let him and seemed happy to have him. He even taught the man to skate.

It didn't last very long. A day or two after he taught Flicker to skate Canada didn't get up again. The ginger had come home and found him in bed. Matthew had left his glasses facing the bed so he could see them, not well, but still. Flicker tried to get him to get up, but he wouldn't move. He left the blond alone for most of the night. He did come back and left him some sweets, but Matthew didn't touch them. Flicker came back later and went to bed.

The next morning, Gilbert waited to see if Canada would get up. Flicker had left for work and kissed him telling him he loved him as usual. The albino wrinkled his nose watching him. The blond had just rolled over and didn't move at all for the rest of the day. Flicker came home and found him in bed again. He tried to coax him up with gentle kisses, but Matthew just pushed him away. The man had just sighed and backed off leaving him alone. He brought him fruit and tried to get him to eat or drink. The Canadian refused and rolled over covering his head. Flicker had crawled in bed with him. He tried to pull Matthew close, but he shifted away from the man. He let him be not wanting to upset him further.

On the third day, the blond still didn't move. Prussia was very worried. He knew Canada didn't have to eat or drink to live, but it still wasn't good for a nation. He missed him and wanted to be there and help him. He didn't know why he wasn't getting up and hoped he wasn't sick.

Flicker had come home early that day. He found him in bed again and tried to get him to get up. Matthew snapped at him and told the ginger to leave him alone. Flicker look surprised at his outburst and left him alone. He didn't even go to bed with him that night. In the morning the ginger came in and picked him up. Canada growled at him and tried to squirm out of his arms, but the CEO said he just wanted to change the sheets. He carried him out of sight and came back. Flicker changed the sheets and grabbed Matthew's glasses and took them to him.

Canada was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket. Prussia caught a glimpse of him as he put the glasses on. He looked exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes and was very pale. His eyes were dull and uncaring. He had an apple in his hand and there was a plate of fruits on the table. The blond still hadn't touched anything. He grumbled and set the apple down. Flicker just sighed watching him.

Over the next few days Flicker tried everything to make him happy. Nothing worked. Gilbert hoped that he could find something to make him better. Even if it was the ginger doing it, he wanted the Canadian happy. He hated seeing him so depressed. He knew Flicker was getting annoyed and impatient with him. He lost his temper and tried to used the collar to force him up. Matthew had just wined and covered his head with a pillow.

Prussia yelled at the screen losing his own temper with the man. He was angry that he was hurting the Canadian. He wanted desperately to be there and tear Flicker apart. He wanted to be there and comfort Matthew.

Merlin had heard his yelling and rushed in. Gilbert had already calmed down by the time he got there and was just glaring at the screen. The Scotsman sat down next to him. He knew the albino wasn't doing well either. The worse Canada got the more stressed and agitated Prussia got.

"We're getting close." Merlin spoke up. The Prussian nodded slowly. "We're finally making progress on that encryption and Harry's starting to dig some information up."

"We still seem so far." Gilbert muttered crossing his arms.

"I know." Merlin sighed. "We'll get there. We'll find him."

The next couple days were just as bad. Canada still didn't get up, eat or drink. Flicker kept trying to get him up, but nothing worked. The blond was very stubborn. Prussia knew he wouldn't do anything he didn't want to without a fight. The ginger started to leave him alone and didn't even sleep in bed with him. After a few days of Flicker leaving him alone for the most part, Matthew sat up.

Gilbert was excited to see him move. He didn't go far, he stayed in bed, but at least he was moving. He had laid back down after about an hour and didn't move for the rest of the day. The next morning, he sat up again. This time he actually stood up and went into the closet. He was a little bit slow and shaky. He changed and came back out to grab his glasses.

Canada walked out to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. He picked out an apple and sat at the island. He just looked at the apple for a couple of minutes. He finally took a bite. Prussia sighed in relief watching him. It had probably been about two weeks since he ate. Matthew only took a few bites before going back to bed. The albino sighed, it was a start at least.

The Canadian didn't get up the next morning, but the day after he did. He bypassed the fridge and went to the ice. He sat on the bench for a while before putting his skates on. He stepped onto the ice and skated in circles for a few hours. Gilbert was so happy to see him up and moving. He was very relieved and hoped it would continue.

Matthew didn't really try anything while skating. The albino knew he must have been weak from not eating. He hopped that the blond would be getting better now, but he knew that the stupor wouldn't just go away. Canada went back to bed after a few hours. Flicker came home and went to the bedroom. He gently kissed the Canadian. Matthew didn't seem too pleased to have him there, but didn't say anything.

Over the next few weeks, Canada would only get out of bed to skate. He still barely ate and drank. He was better than he was before, but not his old self. It had almost been three months since Flicker had taken him. None of the other nations noticed he was missing. Prussia doubted they ever would.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Canada groaned rolling over. He felt exhausted despite how much he'd been sleeping. He sighed sitting up with his head in his hands. He hadn't moved for the past couple of days. He knew he needed to get up every few days to keep his strength and sanity. He grabbed his glasses off the side table and went into the kitchen.

The blond looked in the fridge and bit his lip. He was hungry, but didn't particularly want to eat anything. He knew he should and grabbed a handful of berries. He went and sat on the couch to eat them. He ate two of them and immediately didn't want anymore. He forced himself to eat the rest of the handful. It was a slow process, but he ended up eating them all.

Matthew stood up and paused. He wanted to go back and hide in bed. His feet started to carry him to the ice rink anyways. He sat on the bench and leaned on the boards just enjoying the cold. He missed being outside and feeling the heat or cold. The Canadian missed the wind and sun. He was a nation, he was inside his boarders, but he still felt homesick. He felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and shook his head.

Canada bit his lip and grabbed his skates. Flicker had gotten them sharpened for him last week. The blades were fine, but the boots were started to loosen and wear out. He was going to need a new pair soon if he wanted to keep jumping. He sighed as he finished lacing up. He grabbed the ear buds and put both in. He took his glasses off and set them on the boards. He stood up and stepped on to the ice.

"Good afternoon Matthew!" October greeted. Canada smiled. She was always happy no matter what, it was a nice change. "What would you like to listen to today?"

"Just play Woodkid again, please." Matthew said politely. He knew October probably didn't have feelings, but it was an automatic thing to be polite.

"Okay, playing Wasteland by Woodkid." October said as the song started. He skated a few laps listening happily to his music. He turned and launched into a jump. He landed it with a slight wobble and smiled. He always felt much better when he was on the ice. Canada smiled as the next song came on. The Other Side, it was one of his favourites.

' _I heard a whisper on my shoulder, Pretending life is worth the fight, O can you hear the song of thunder, When fear strangles a soldier's pride, And on the surface of the waters, Will dance reflections of the fire in the night.'_

Matthew closed his eyes and started into the routine he knew. It had been a long time since he had properly skated a routine. He swept low skating on one foot fingers lightly brushing over the ice. He stood and turned stepping over his feet twirling as he went. Canada picked up speed as the song did. He turned back wards and vaulted into a triple toe loop then a double salchow. He smiled landing both almost perfectly. He knew the first was slightly under rotated, but didn't care. He turned again skating close to the boards with his eyes still closed. He did a quick spin before launching into a triple axel. He managed to land it, but had to put his other foot down to stop from falling.

' _I'm slowly drifting into slumber, 'Cos I have lost the force to fight, It's like a cold hand on my shoulder, I'll see you on the other side.'_

Canada dropped into a sit spin as the song came to an end. His spin slowed as he stood up catching his breath. His eyes flew open as an idea popped into his head.

"October!" The Canadian called. "What time is it?" He asked quickly.

"It is three fifty seven pm." October replied. Matthew quickly skated to the boards and got off the ice. He hurriedly pulled his skates off and grabbed his glasses. He put the ear buds away and put his glasses on. The blond ran down the hall going to the closest bathroom. He skidded to a stop seeing there was no mirror. He needed to find a mirror.

The Canadian ran to the next bathroom, but there wasn't one there either. He moved to the next and next, but none had a mirror. He knew he had saw one around before. He needed to find it. He quickly ran from room to room looking for it. He knew he saw one and was panicking now that he couldn't find it. Matthew skidded to a stop in the last room he needed to check. He gasped happily spotting it. He ran over and pulled the sheet that was covering part of it off. It was very dusty, but he didn't care.

"James!" Canada yelled tapping in the mirror. "James please!" He was about to tap again when his reflection changed.

"Hey, chickadee." James greeted through a yawn. "Long time no see."

"Can I come through?" Matthew asked quickly. The other Canadian looked a bit confused, but heard the desperation in his voice. "Please?"

"Alright." James grumbled reaching his hand through to help him. He took it and the other blond pulled him through the mirror. They ended up in a pile on his bathroom floor. "Sorry." He apologized standing and helping Matthew up.

"Thank you so much." The Canadian said. James just grunted as a response. He could see tears in Matthew's eyes and pulled him into a bear hug. He didn't really know how to deal with upset people.

"What's going on, Matthew?" James asked. He'd never seen his counterpart so shaken before. He wondered if the Prussian had something to do with it.

"Flicker, the guy that tried to mess with my world last year. He got out of jail and caught me. He put this thing on me." Matthew gestured to the collar. "And kept me underground for over three months now." He explained quickly. His tone changed and he looked down at his feet. "He was constantly trying to kiss and touch me. I thought my only way out would be to pretend I was falling for him."

James looked sadly down at him understanding the feeling. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. He was very protective of the other Canadian and wanted to beat the man to the ground with his hockey stick. James was one of the few that was kind to their 1p. Matthew was very comfortable around him.

The other blond very carefully picked up his counterpart and carried him down to his kitchen. He seemed a lot lighter then he remembered. He set him on one of the kitchen chairs. Kuma woke up from where he was sleeping and growled at James. The huge polar bear went over and sniffed Matthew. Canada smiled and let him sniff his hand before petting him. Kuma was always grumpy, but he liked the blond.

"I guess we should get that thing off, eh?" James asked looking at the collar. Matthew quickly nodded. "Think bolt cutters would do it?"

"I don't know. There's a bunch of tiny needles on the inside." The blond said as James inspected the collar. It was a thin metal band around his neck. He could see a seam and beside it was a blank panel. He carefully pulled lightly on the side and Matthew winced. "They might be barbs."

"Better get the first aid kit then." James grumbled and disappeared. Kuma rested his head on Matthew's knee. He smiled and ran a hand through the bear's thick fur. He hummed happily and looked out the window to the forest surrounding the house. He smiled seeing some birds jumping in the branches.

**AN: Went with James instead of Matt for 2p Canada cuz it's kinda annoying to have a Matt and Matthew. James understands were Mattie's coming from cuz he's aro while Matthew's ace.  Haven't had James in a fic before.  At least in this fic. The lyrics are from 'The Other Side' by Woodkid.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Canada heard foot steps and looked over to see James return. "Here Chickadee." He handed him a towel and set the kit on the table.

"Thank you." Matthew said with a small smile. James just grunted and looked at the collar again. He went and grabbed his bolt cutters from the shed before coming back.

"Not exactly a medical tool." The other Canadian mumbled hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"Please just get this thing off me." The blond said quickly. James bit his lip, but nodded. He knew the Canadian could handle the possible pain, but he didn't want to cause him any. Matthew tilted his head to give him a better angle. The other Canadian carefully put the cutters on the collar getting a good grip. He quickly snapped through it like butter. Canada grunted feeling a small spike of pain from it being jostled.

"Okay?" James asked quickly. Matthew nodded. He pulled a chair and sat down next to the Canadian. He could already see a bit of blood around where the break was. He took the towel from Matthew and blotted it away. He carefully started to peel back the metal seeing the little needles with barbed ends. Canada's jaw tightened and he stopped. "Hurts?"

"It's okay. They've definitely got barbs." Matthew said. He could feel every one of the hundreds of tiny needles being pulled. The pain wasn't near as bad as what the collar actually produced. "Pull it off like a band aid?"

"Probably not the best idea. I don't want to rip off your skin, Chickadee." James said shaking his head.

"Slow and steady then, eh?" Canada mumbled and the other blond nodded with his eyebrows furrowed. Matthew would rather get it over with in one pull, but he knew the other Canadian was right. If it was pulled to quickly it could really damage the muscles and nerves in his neck. The barbs were probably designed to do the most damage when removed. He hadn't eaten or slept well in a while and knew he wouldn't heal very quickly because of it.

James continued to carefully peal back the collar. Matthew bit his lip to keep from making any sound. James soaked up the blood with the towel as he went. He finally finished pulling the collar off and set it on the table. Canada inspected it curiously.

James moved the towel to get a look at his counterpart's neck. There were hundreds of tears in the skin where the barbs had been ripped out. There was a lot of damage and it would probably scar. The needles were small so they didn't seem to do too much internal damage to the muscles in his neck. The other Canadian grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around Matthew's neck.

"Thank you." Canada said gratefully. James gave him a small smile as he finished wrapping the wound. He closed the first aid kit and sat back in his chair.

"What's the plan?" The other blond asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Matthew admitted looking down. He had to go back through the mirror he came from. He'd end up back with Flicker underground. "Get a gun, go back through and kill him. Then dig my way out?"

"Digging? That would take a while." James said.

"I know." Canada sighed. "I don't really have any other options."

"I can help you do both. It'll still take a while." The other Canadian grumbled. "What are the walls like?"

"Solid concrete; walls, ceiling and floor. Most likely have rebar of some kind." Matthew said. "Building codes in the area requires it. They're probably over six inches thick. Its underground too, it's not just a basement. It definitely will block any cell signals."

"Allen's probably got some dynamite we could use." James suggested.

"Hmmm. I don't know if that's the best idea." Canada said biting his lip. "I don't want to risk a collapse. There could be people above as well, I don't want to hurt them."

"Right." The other Canadian grumbled. "You're really stuck between a rock and a hard place, eh?"

"Yeah. I don't have any way to get a hold of Gil or the Kingsman. I don't think Flicker ever has a cell phone on him and there's no landline obviously." Matthew mumbled running a hand through his hair. He sat back and crossed his arms mirroring his counterpart. He jumped as James's phone started to ring.

-❄️"A room without books is like a body without a soul."❄️-

Prussia gasped jumping up seeing Matthew go through the mirror. He turned and started to run out the door. He almost ran into Merlin as he was coming in the door.

"Gilbert, what's going on?" The Scotsman asked quickly.

"Vheres jour nearest mirror?" The albino asked quickly. Merlin looked confused. "Merlin!"

"Uhh, follow me?" The Scotsman said slowly. He led him down the hallway to the entrance of the complex. There was a sink and a mirror by the door. "Here?"

"Danke!" Prussia said. He reached out and tapped on the mirror. "Hey, Klaus!"

Merlin looked at him like he was crazy for yelling at his reflection. He raised an eyebrow and looked back to the mirror. Gilbert called and tapped again and suddenly his reflection shifted. The person in the mirror looked like the Prussian, but had long straight platinum blond almost white hair and lighter red eyes. He had a large scar across his nose and another smaller one creeping up his jaw.

"Hey, Klaus. Sorry to bother you." Gilbert said politely. Merlin had never heard him so proper. He looked and sounded a little nervous. The other Prussia, Klaus, just looked at him unimpressed. "Look, long story short, mein Canada got into some trouble and went through to jour Canada. I need to talk to him. Can I please come through?"

The other albino's expression shifted slightly. He sighed silently and reached towards the mirror. Merlin's eyes widened seeing his hand poke through the mirror. Gilbert took the hand and climbed onto the sink. The Scotsman's mouth fell open seeing him being pulled through.

"I'll be back." Prussia said as he fully disappeared. Merlin was left in shock staring at his own reflection. He stood and looked at the mirror for a few minutes before shaking his head and going to grab a chair. He noticed Matthew's feed was gone. He wheeled it back and sat to watch the mirror. He pulled out his phone and called Harry.

"Merlin?" The Brit asked answering. He was still in Canada working undercover. "What's going on? Found something?"

"Gilbert just went through a mirror." Merlin said.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I don't know what just happened to be honest." Merlin mumbled. He used his clip board to see Matthew's feed, but there was still no signal. He rewound it back to where he was taking off his skates. He watched him run through rooms looking for something. The Canadian found a mirror. He tapped on it calling for a 'James.' His reflection changed and this 'James' pulled him through and the signal went dead. "Does James ring any bells?"

"James? Yes, I've heard that name before. Matt's mentioned him a few times. I've never met him." Harry said. "Why?"

"It seems like he's Matthew's reflection? I'll send you the clip." Merlin said. He still had no idea what had happened. "They went to a mirror dimension or something."

"I can see that." Harry mumbled watching the clip. "I didn't know that existed. You learn something new everyday."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

James got up and went to answer the phone. Kuma grumbled gaining his attention. Matthew smiled and scratched the bear behind the ear. He heard footsteps and knew the other Canadian was coming back. He had the phone in his hand and handed it to Matthew. He looked up at him confused, but took the handset. James gave him a small smile walking away to give him privacy.

"Hello?" Canada asked quickly putting the phone to his ear.

"Hallo, Birdie." A small smile spread across his face hearing the voice.

"Gil?" The Canadian breathed not quite believing his ears.

"Hey, Birdie." Prussia said. He could hear the relief and smile in his voice. "How are jou?"

"I'm... okay." Matthew said slowly. He didn't really feel okay, but he still didn't want the albino to worry. "How did you know?"

"We could see jou, jou're glasses vere on. Merlin said they vere tampered vith. We could see and hear jou, but couldn't track jou." Prussia explained quickly. The blond bit his lip looking down. He felt even worse knowing they could see him. There was no way the albino would want anything to do with him anymore.

"I'm sorry." Canada said quietly.

"It's okay, ve'll talk vhen we find jou." Gilbert said gently. The Canadian's eyebrows furrowed. "Do jou know vhere jou vere? Can jou tell me?"

"Yeah." Matthew mumbled. "I'm below Simmie, Saskatchewan. Just off of sk-343. I'm pretty sure there's an old mill above with a grey or blue house across the street."

"Okay. Simmie." Prussia said. He could hear scratching in the background. He assumed he was writing it down. "Did jou get that thing off?"

"The collar? Yeah, James got it off." Matthew said.

"Good. Vhat's jour plan?" The albino asked.

"Go back through and kill Flicker. Wait for you?" Canada said hopefully.

"We'll find jou. I promise, Birdie." Gilbert said confidently. "Jou have a gun?"

"No, I think James will let me borrow one of his." Canada sighed.

"Okay. I got to get back to Merlin and get to Canada." Prussia said hesitantly. "Please be careful, Matthew."

"I will be." The blond promised.

"I'll see you in a bit Birdie." Gilbert said. "Auf Wiedersehen."

"Au revoir, Gil." Canada said quietly hanging up. He set the phone back on the table. He looked back down to Kuma who was curled up at his feet. Matthew missed his own little cub. He sat quietly staring at the floor. He took a deep breath trying to shake all the worries from his mind. After a few minutes he heard footsteps again.

"Hungry?" James asked taking the phone from the table. Matthew just shrugged. "Pancakes?"

"Okay." Canada said with a small smile. The other Canadian hummed putting the phone back and walked into the kitchen. Matthew got up to help him cook, but James shook his head.

"Sit." The other blond said. "You need to heal and rest up." The Canadian sighed and nodded sitting back down. "What did your Prussia say?"

"He said they'll find me." Matthew mumbled. "Looks like we won't have to dig."

"Good." James grunted. He cooked quietly as Matthew sat thinking. He finished and brought a huge stack of pancakes over. He set them in front of the Canadian. He went back to grab his own as well as the syrup before sitting down.

Matthew hummed looking them over. His hunger was suddenly brought to the front of his mind, he was starving. James handed him the syrup and he dumped half the bottle on his and handed it back. He ate quickly not even giving any to Kuma who was pawing at his leg. Once he was done, he felt bad. He let the bear lick his fingers and plate.

Kuma wanted to crawl into his lap, but he wouldn't fit. Being a fully grown polar bear it was next to impossible. Matthew got up and laid on the floor. The bear curled up next to him and rested his head on his chest.

"Still don't know why he likes you, but will literally eat anyone else." James grumbled grabbing their plates and cleaning them. Kuma just growled at the other Canadian as he passed. He just sighed and rolled his eyes. Canada smiled and ran his hands through the bear's fur. Kuma was humming happily almost like he was purring.

"Oh, can I borrow one of your guns?" Matthew asked looking backwards at him from the floor.

"Course." James said. "I've got a shotgun and rifle."

"I guess I'll take the shotgun." Canada said with a small smile. The other blond just nodded. He let him stay on the floor with Kuma for a while before it got late.

"Bed time Chickadee." James said looking down at him. Matthew was already half asleep with Kuma. Time moved slower in the Canadian's world and he had enough time to sleep before going back.

"Okay." Matthew mumbled sitting up. He yawned sleepily and James sighed. He bent down and picked his counterpart up. The Canadian grumbled slightly annoyed as he was carried to the spare bedroom. Kuma was on his tail the whole time. He immediately jumped up on the bed as soon as he set Canada down. The pair curled up together and James smiled seeing them. He shook his head and partially closed the door behind him.

-❄️"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."❄️-

The next morning, Matthew woke up to Kuma licking his fingers. He grumbled annoyed and rolled over. The bear wined and crawled on top of him flopping down with a huff. Canada groaned at the weight, but didn't bother to push the bear away. He felt like a really heavy heating blanket. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep again.

Matthew woke up again a few hours later smelling pancakes. He still had Kuma asleep on top of him. He ran a hand through the bear's fur and scratched him behind the ear. The bear woke up slowly also smelling the food. He jumped off the bed letting Canada sit up. He yawned and ran a hand through his hair before getting up. He went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning." James grumbled seeing him. Matthew gave him a tired smile. "Sleep well?"

"Very." The blond said through a yawn. James passed him a stack of pancakes as he finished cooking his own. He grabbed the syrup and sat down. It was a new bottle, between both of them they used a whole bottle. He hummed happily as he ate. He gave one to Kuma and the bear scarfed it down quickly. He looked back up at him hoping for more. Matthew shook his head with a frown. "Sorry."

"Are you okay to go back?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I doubt he'd be expecting me to come through a mirror with a gun." Matthew said. The other Canadian smiled as well. His counterpart seemed better after eating and having a good night's rest.

"Let me look at your neck." James said. Canada nodded and tilted his head. He carefully pealed back seeing the wounds. They looked like they were just starting to heal. He quickly changed the bandages for him. He went and grabbed a change of clothes and his gun on the way back from putting the supplies away. "Here, Chickadee."

Matthew took the gun and clothes. He went and changed before coming back to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to come?" James asked.

"No, it's okay." Canada said confidently with a smirk. "I'll be fine.

**AN: Simmie Saskatchewan is a real place. Never been there before, but just zoomed in on a random place and picked it.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

"Be careful, Chickadee." James said. The pair was standing in his bathroom. Matthew gave him another smirk as he climbed onto the vanity counter.

"I will be." Canada said. "I'll give you your gun back in like an hour or two tops."

"Alright." The other blond sighed. "Have fun and don't get too bloody."

"No promises." Matthew said stepping through the mirror. He had no clue what time it was. He didn't hear Flicker calling or looking for him yet. He quickly stalked out to the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was just after five, Flicker would be back any minute.

The Canadian felt a wicked smile spread across his face. He wasn't normally this blood thirsty, but this man had caused him so much pain and distress. He couldn't wait to end it. Matthew heard the sound of the door shut and started to walk towards it. He saw the ginger walking towards him looking down and running a hand through his hair. He didn't notice the blond until he cocked the shotgun.

"Oh fuck." Flicker said skidding to a stop eyes widening in fear. He touched his watch, but nothing happened to the Canadian. He put his hands up in front of his chest. "Come on now, Süße." He said quickly. "Where'd you get that thing?"

"From the man in the mirror." Matthew growled stepping forward.

"Was?" The CEO stuttered slipping into German. He quickly shook his head. "Please don't, I love you. Think about us, what we have."

"'What we have?' What do we even have?" Canada shook his head. "You're not talking your way out of this. You should just give in, Liebe." He mocked. "It's just you and me."

"You kill me and you're still trapped down here." The golden eyed man said quickly.

"Not anymore. They know where I am." Matthew said taking another step forward. Flicker took as step back.

"They don't know how to get in!" The ginger snapped.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out." The Canadian said taking a step forward. Flicker took another step back. His back hit the wall and he gasped. Canada smirked.

"Please Mattie, I love you." Flicker said biting his lip. The blond was done playing. His jaw tightened and he fired. The CEO screamed in pain falling to his knees. Matthew smiled and fired the second shot watching him fall forward. He took a step back not wanting to get blood on his shoes. He looked to make sure the man wasn't breathing before turning away. It felt like a huge weight was off his shoulders knowing the man would never be able to kiss, touch, hurt or even look at him anymore.

Canada walked back to the mirror and tapped lightly on it. James immediately appeared.

"That was quick." He commented. The blond smiled.

"Here's your gun." Matthew said handing it through. "Should be clean."

"Alright." The other Canadian said. "Do you want to come back through until they're there?"

"No, it'll be less time if I just stay here." Canada sighed shaking his head. "Thank you so much, James. I'd still be trapped if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome, Chickadee." James said with a small smile. "Anytime."

"I owe you one." Matthew sighed.

"Nah, Kuma didn't bug me for a night." The other blond said. "We're even."

"Alright." Canada smiled. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, take care. Bye." James grunted as he disappeared. He sighed turning away from the mirror. The Canadian was alone. He finally had time to clear his mind and collect his thoughts. He walked back towards the living room and settled on the couch. He pulled the blanket off the back and curled up.

Canada was nervous to see Prussia. Knowing that he could see and hear him the hold time he was pretending to love Flicker made him feel terrible. He felt guilty letting another man kiss and touch him. Sure, he didn't want it, but he didn't know how Gilbert would see it. He hoped he didn't see it as cheating, he knew he would if he was in his shoes. He wanted to explain his plan and hopefully convince him it was fake. The Canadian wanted to convince the Prussian he never loved Flicker at all. He hoped he got the chance to explain himself, but he knew how set the albino got on some things. He felt kind of empty and hopeless.

Matthew sighed rolling over and closed his eyes. There wasn't anything he could do about it right now. He hated how much his happiness was starting to rely on one person. He put an arm over his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He was already exhausted. It took him a while, but he managed to after what felt like hours.

-❄️"The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury."❄️-

Canada gasped awake hours later feeling hands on him. His eyes were blurry and unfocused from sleep. They gently brushed hair out of his eyes as he finally focused on who it was.

"Gil!" He gasped tears immediately starting to form. Prussia smiled and pulled him up into a tight hug. Matthew buried his face in the crook of the albino's neck clinging to his shirt. He tried to keep is tears in, but a few managed to slip by. "I'm so sorry. Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Hey, it's okay Birdie." Gilbert said quietly pulling him into his arms. He picked him up blanket and all. He started to carry him. Canada wondered where they were going. He peaked out slightly catching a glimpse of the back of a suit. He knew Harry or one of the other agents must be there. He buried his face back in the Prussian's neck. He sighed and pressed a kiss into the blond's hair. Gilbert had only been there for a few minutes and he already wanted to leave the underground.

Prussia stepped over some rubble and stepped into an elevator. He poked a button and they started to move upwards. The door opened and Matthew peaked out again. The elevator opened into a normal house. It looked like it hadn't been lived in in years, the decor was old and outdated. The albino carried him towards the door and pushed outside.

Canada looked around at the rolling fields. He hummed quietly feeling the sun on his skin and the wind in his hair. It was cool out, autumn was already there. He missed a whole summer. He buried his face back into Gilbert's neck. He wasn't really ready for the world just yet. He wasn't really paying attention when a door closed and the albino said something he didn't catch. He knew they must have been in a car as it started to move.

"Where're we going?" Matthew slurred sleepily. He was barely able to keep awake.

"Home." Gilbert said simply resting his head on top of his. Canada yawned quietly still clinging to the albino. He didn't want him to leave. "Sleep, I'll vake jou vhen we get there."

"Okay." The blond said eyes already half closed. He wanted to stay awake and talk to him, hopefully have him understand, but he didn't really trust himself in his current state. He took Prussia's words as a promise that he'd be there when he woke up. He was slightly reassured by them and closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly.

"Ich liebe dich, Birdie." Gilbert said holding him tightly. The Canadian didn't hear it, he was already fast asleep.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Prussia sighed carrying Matthew up the steps to his bedroom. He felt so light. The blond hadn't woken up the whole journey. He didn't even shift when they changed from a car to a plane and back to a car. He knew Canada had probably slept a lot before, but it wasn't restful sleep. He had clung to him the whole way even when he was sleeping.

The Prussian pushed backwards into the bedroom. He walked over and carefully set him down on the bed. He started to untangle Canada's fingers from his shirt to go and grab some food for him when he woke up. He didn't realize the blond was awake until his hands tightened in his shirt. He looked up to see Matthew was wide awake. His eyes were wide and filled with fear and worry.

"Stay." Canada said. He looked heartbroken. "Please."

"Okay, Birdie." Prussia said expression immediately softening. He couldn't say no to the Canadian. He laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him close. "Are jou hungry?"

"No." Matthew said quietly hiding his face again. The albino frowned.

"Jou're got to be hungry." Gilbert said. "I know jou haven't been eating Birdie. It can't continue."

"I know." Canada murmured. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Gil."

"Vhat are jou sorry for?" Prussia asked confused. The Canadian pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Letting him..." Matthew trailed off taking a breath. The albino's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't want to. I didn't think I had any other option." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I understand if you want to leave."

"No, Birdie. Not at all." Prussia said quickly. He kissed his nose. "I'm not mad and I'm not going anyvhere." Canada didn't look like he believed him. "I vas angry at first. I had enough time to think about it, about vhy you let him. I realized that you vere probably trying to gain his trust."

"I thought that if I convince him I loved him he'd take the collar off. Maybe later I would be able to go outside and get away." The blond said slowly. "I couldn't go through with it. The guilt was eating me alive. I was just going to wait until he died and hopefully dig my way out."

"The Kingsman vere getting close to finding jou." Gilbert said. "It probably vouldn't have been much longer."

"I should have noticed that mirror on the first day. None of this would've happened." Matthew murmured. "I'm an idiot."

"Jou vere stressed and in a new place. It could have been missed easily." Prussia said reassuringly rubbing circles into his back. "I missed jou so much. I love jou."

"I missed you too." Canada said hiding his face again. "I love you so much."

The pair laid in bed for hours. Matthew felt warm and safe in the albino's arms and never wanted to leave. Prussia was humming quietly playing with his hair and making sure he felt calm. There was still a voice in the back of the Canadian's mind telling him it wouldn't last. He knew Gilbert could easily find someone better than him. Someone that would give him everything he did and more. He wondered when the Prussian would realize it.

"Come on, Birdie." Gilbert said suddenly sitting up with him in his lap. He wined quietly not wanting to get up. "Jou need to eat something."

"Okay." Matthew murmured quietly. The Prussian stood up with him in his arms and carried him downstairs. He set him down on the counter. The blond didn't want to let go, but he did. Prussia noticed his hesitation and held one of his hands.

"Vhat do jou vant to eat, Liebe?" Gilbert asked looking up at him. Canada just shrugged. "Fruit? Kraft dinner? Pancakes? Cookies? Poutine? Sausages? Crackers? Steak? Potatoes?"

"An apple?" Matthew asked. Prussia smiled and nodded letting go of his hand to get him one. The Kingsman had completely stocked the fridge before they got there. The mess in the front entry had been cleaned long ago.

Gilbert handed him an apple and hopped up onto the counter next to him. He had also brought some melon and berries just encase he finished the apple. He carefully snaked an arm around his waist watching to make sure Matthew wanted the contact. He seemed to want it and leaned into the albino's side.

Canada looked at the apple for a while before actually taking a bite. He kept eating until he had eaten the whole thing. He started to pick some of the berries. Gilbert smiled happily seeing him eat. He was relieved that he didn't have to fight to get something into him. He noticed the Canadian staring out the window.

"Vanna sit outside?" Prussia asked.

"Yeah." Matthew said hopping off the counter. He hesitated and waited for the albino.

"I'm going to grab a blanket. It's chilly out." He said hopping off as well.

Canada nodded slowly and started to walk to the back door. He hummed happily stepping outside. He left the door open and walked towards the tree line. He was happy that he lived in the middle of no where. He walked towards one of the big old maple trees. He sat against its trunk and looked up at the branches.

There was a gentle wind blowing through the leaves. They were just starting to change colour. The sun was shining through them down on him. The air was cold, but the sun was warm. Matthew didn't mind the cold snap of autumn. It felt so serene to him. He really wanted to just disappear into the forest for a while. He knew it would probably be counter productive for him though.

Gilbert was taking quite a while and Canada was getting nervous. He wondered if he had left already. He trusted the Prussian. He said he wasn't going anywhere, but that voice in the back of his mind was still there. He frowned and shook the thoughts from his mind. Seconds later he heard footsteps and looked up to see Prussia. He sighed in relief.

The albino sat down next to him and wrapped the blanket around both of them. He was humming happily and kissed Matthew's cheek. A small smile spread across his face.

"I feel like we should have pumpkin spice lattes or something." Gilbert said with a smile. Canada nodded slowly resting his head on his chest. The Prussian sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist resting his head on top of the blond's. "How are jou?"

"Physically, I'm alright." Matthew sighed. "Mentally, not the best."

"Ve'll vork on it. I'll help jou get better." Prussia said slowly. He was ready to be there and help every step of the way. He knew the blond didn't fully believe him that he was going to stay. "Just tell me vhat jou need to improve and I'll do my best to make it happen." Matthew gave a small nod, but didn't say anything. "I promise I'm not going to leave, Birdie. I vill be here and stick by jou forever. Through anything and everything no matter vhat. I love jou so much I can't put it into vords."

"Thank you." Canada said quietly. He hid his face in the crook of the albino's neck. Gilbert smiled and pressed a kiss into his hair. He held him tightly just enjoying his company.

 

**VERY IMPORTANT! I will no longer be posting or updating here once Black Blade and Ignited are finished. Check out the links in my profile to find me on other sites.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

The couple had sat outside cuddled under the blanket for hours. They just stayed quiet for the most part. Gilbert hummed quietly holding him tightly the whole time. The Canadian was thankful to have him there. After a while it got dark out. He looked up watching the stars through the leaves. He missed being outside.

Matthew realized it was getting colder out. He didn't mind it, but Prussia was shivering even from under the blanket. The blond carefully crawled into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He hummed happily snuggling into his chest. The albino smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Jou're so warm." Gilbert hummed tiredly. Canada gave him a small smile. He smiled gently back at him. They sat quietly for another little while. "We should probably go in before either one of us falls asleep."

"Probably a good idea." Matthew said through a yawn. He stood up and turned offering the Prussian a hand. He took it and helped him to his feet. He took the blond's hand as they walked back towards the house.

They walked up stairs to bed. Canada went to change into his own clothes while Prussia went to the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of Matthew's chest as he changed. His eyebrows furrowed, he could easily count every one of his ribs. He wished the Canadian hadn't let it get that bad, he had starved himself. He had noticed how light he was when he had been carrying him, but Prussia didn't realize how skinny he was.

Gilbert came back into the bedroom. Matthew was already curled up in bed. He had opened the window to let some fresh air in. He went over to the bed and settled down next to the blond. Canada shifted backwards and pressed his back to the Prussian's chest. Prussia hummed happily and wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. The blond still seemed to be nervous, but wanted the touch.

"Ich liebe dich." Gilbert hummed tiredly. "Gute nacht, Vogel."

"Je t'aime aussi." Matthew sighed happily closing his eyes. "Bonne nuit."

-❄️"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."❄️-

The next morning, Prussia woke up and Canada wasn't there. He had a moment of panic quickly sitting up and looking around. He spotted his pyjamas on the dresser and sighed as he smelled pancakes. He hummed in relief rolling out of bed. He ran a hand through his hair and started to walk downstairs. The albino didn't bother to change his own clothes.

Gilbert walked into the kitchen seeing Matthew at the stove. He was wearing one of his huge hoodies, that looked much bigger on him then it used to, and jeans. He was humming to himself quietly as he was cooking. The Prussian smiled and walked over making sure his footsteps were loud enough for the Canadian to notice. He always knew when Gilbert was near, even when he was trying to be quiet. He slowly wrapped his arms around his hips and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Morning Gilly." Canada sighed leaning into his touch. Prussia grunted tiredly as a response. The blond laughed quietly, normally Gilbert was the morning person. "There's coffee if you need it."

"I think I might." He said through a yawn. His voice was rough from sleep. He didn't really want to let go of the Canadian. He sighed and did anyways. He grabbed a mug of coffee and immediately went back to Matthew. "Vant me to set the table?"

"Yes please." Canada hummed flipping the first pancake on to the plate. He finished making two high stacks and took them over to the table. The albino had just finished setting it and smiled. He smiled gently back and set the pancakes down. The pair sat down across from each other.

"How are jou feeling today, Birdie?" Prussia asked once they had finished eating. They were standing side by side at the sink doing dishes.

"Okay." Matthew hummed. "A bit better."

"I'm happy to hear that!" Gilbert said with a bright smile. He leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. A blush spread across the Canadian's face. "Vhat do jou vant to do today?"

"I should drop books off at the library. They're over due." Canada said. He really wanted to get out of the house and into the world. "Want to come with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Ja!" Prussia hummed. He still thought Matthew expected him to leave. He wanted to convince him otherwise.

The pair got ready and left. The blond drove since Gilbert didn't have his licence on him. He didn't mind, he loved driving. Especially through the forests that surrounded his house. They went into the library. Canada had paid his fines and started to browse. He seemed to be fine talking with the librarians and an old lady who had mistaken him as one. He had helped her find what she needed any ways. He seemed like his old self.

Prussia smiled watching him. He was so kind and awesome. He loved him so much. The Canadian seemed fine, but he kept close to him just encase he needed him. Matthew seemed to linger and hesitate every time he went to move away from him. The albino would give him a reassuring smile. He picked out a couple of books and they went home.

The couple settled on the couch. They curled up together under a blanket to watch tv. Matthew flicked around for a while until he found some old cartoons. Any time the Prussian was over before they'd watch cartoons together. It was one of their favourite things to do. They didn't really go out on dates other than the occasional movie. They like to just stay home and be together.

After a few hours, Canada's stomach rumbled. Gilbert had smiled and got up to make them both supper. The pair ate on the couch and after Matthew sat outside and read. Prussia had stayed inside to do some house work. He had offered to help since it was his house, but the albino told him to not worry about it. He came outside later with a blanket. He flapped it like wings as he walked up to the blond.

"Birdie look! I'm a bird!" Prussia called running in circles with the blanket. Canada just snorted and smiled watching him fly around and make terrible bird calls. He flew over and sat down next to him wrapping the blanket around both of them.

"You're ridiculous." Matthew said through his laughs. Gilbert smiled seeing him laugh. He carefully ghosted his fingers along his jaw seeing how beautiful he looked.

The blond looked up at him and notice the blush spreading across his cheeks. He reached out and wrapped his arms around the albino's neck. A small smile spread across his face as Prussia leaned in. Matthew quickly closed the distance between them. He hummed happily as their lips met.

Memories of Flicker flashed across his mind. He immediately pushed them back knowing that he wanted this, he loved Gilbert. It was a slow and gentle kiss. The Prussian didn't push him, he was nervous to scare or overwhelm him. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, Gil." Canada said quietly with a smile as Prussia gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Matthew." The albino hummed holding his hands.

**VERY IMPORTANT! I will no longer be posting or updating here once Black Blade and Ignited are finished. Check out the links in my profile to find me on other sites.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

In the middle of the night, Prussia woke up. His eyebrows furrowed realizing he was cold. He lightly patted around the bed looking for Matthew. He wasn't there. He sat up to look to see if the bathroom light was on, but it wasn't. He laid back down to see if he would come back. Maybe he went for a snack. He stayed in bed and waited for him to come back for close to ten minutes before deciding to go and find him.

Gilbert rolled to his feet and started downstairs. There was no one in the kitchen. He checked the couch next, but he wasn't there either. He looked out the front window and saw the truck. Canada was still there unless he went for a walk. He hadn't left a note of he did. The blond didn't have a new phone yet so he couldn't just call him. He looked out the back window and didn't see him outside. Prussia was worried.

"Birdie?" He called quietly starting to look around. Gilbert checked through the bottom floor looking for the Canadian. He quickly scanned every room, but didn't see him. He quickly ran up the stairs. "Matthew?" He called louder.

"Gil?" Canada whimpered. It was quiet, Prussia had barely heard it. He followed his voice into the spare bedroom. He didn't see him at first, but spotted him curled up in the small space between the wall and the bed. He could barely see him in the darkness. He had his legs pulled to his chest and was breathing heavily.

"Liebe?" The albino asked quickly going over and crouching down in front of him. He put a hand on his knee realizing he was shaking. Matthew looked up at him eyes wide with panic. Prussia quickly realized what was going on and took his hands in his. "Match my breathing Birdie. Okay?"

"Yeah." The Canadian stuttered. He tried to mirror the Prussian's breathing, but it was difficult.

"It'll pass, I promise." Prussia said gently rubbing circles into the back of his hands with his thumbs. Matthew nodded slowly, there were tears in his eyes. The albino hated seeing him like this. He stayed with him the whole time as he started to calm down. Gilbert twisted and sat down next to him. He put an arm around his shoulders. The Canadian was still curled up in a ball, but leaned into him.

"I'm sorry." Canada said quietly as he managed to start to control his breathing.

"It's okay liebe. Jou don't need to apologize." Gilbert said pressing a kiss into his hair. The blond was still shaking lightly. He kept his hands in his and squeezed reassuringly. The pair sat quietly for a while. The Prussian rocked them back and fourth. Matthew finally was able to calm down. He unfolded and carefully crawled into Prussia's lap. He tentatively wrapped his arms around the Canadian's waist rubbing circles with his thumbs into his hips. "Vhat brought this on, Birdie?"

"I don't know." Canada said shaking his head. He brushed some hair behind his ear. Gilbert looked down at him, he knew he was lying. The Canadian looked up and met his eyes for a second before looking away. He took a deep breath. "You said you're going to stay. I believe you, I really do, but there's still doubts and then the guilt from him. I start thinking about it and I can't stop."

"Jou don't need to feel guilty. It's okay, jou vere just doing vhat jou thought vould get jou out of there." Gilbert said pressing a kiss to his forehead. The blond sighed. "I'm not going anyvhere either. Unless jou get tired of me, but even then jou'll have trouble getting rid of me."

"I don't think I can get tired of you." Matthew said with a small smile. Gilbert smiled brightly back at him. He rested his head on the Prussian's chest and yawned. "Thank you for everything."

"Jou're velcome, Liebe. It's no problem." Prussia hummed resting his head on top of the Canadian's. "Do jou vant to go back to bed?"

"Yeah, it would be a lot more comfortable." Canada said through a yawn. The albino nodded and smiled. He stood up carefully with him in his arms. The Canadian didn't complain, he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his jaw. Gilbert carried him lazily to bed. He laid him down and crawled under the blankets with him.

"Vake me up if it feels like it's coming back." The Prussian said pulling him close. Matthew nodded sleepily as he tangled their legs together.

"Je vais." He said through a yawn. Prussia hummed sleepily giving him a kiss on the nose. The Canadian smiled as he fell back asleep.

-❄️"Instead of worrying about what you cannot control, shift your energy to what you can create."❄️-

Prussia was the first one awake in the morning. They had shifted a lot through the night. He had ended up stealing all the covers from Matthew, but he didn't seem to care. The Canadian was using his stomach as a pillow. The albino hummed seeing him. He was adorable when he was asleep. He looked adorable when he was awake. Gilbert thought he was adorable all the time. Though, the blond could easily kick his ass.

Canada woke up a half hour later. He blinked slowly awake and looked around. He realized he was laying on top of Prussia and he was awake. A blush spread a cross his cheeks and he smiled up at him.

"Hi." Matthew said. Gilbert snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're a fantastic pillow."

"Danke!" Prussia said with a smile. The blond crawled off him and Gilbert opened the blankets. Matthew slipped under humming at the warmth. He rested his head on the albino's chest listening to his heart beat. "I don't vant to get out of bed." He said playing with his hair.

"I don't either." Canada sighed. He knew he should probably start catching up on work. He wondered if any of the nations noticed he was gone or if his boss did. He doubted anyone did, he didn't really care either. The people that mattered the most to him had noticed. The blonds stomach rumbled and Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Well, apparently I'm hungry."

"I guess we should take care of that then, eh?" Gilbert asked imitating him with a smirk. Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I guess so, eh?" Canada said making his accent more prominent. Prussia laughed and sat up with him still on his chest. He kissed him gently on the cheek. The blond smiled and stood up. He turned and pulled the Prussian up. He kissed his nose and Gilbert laughed.

"Jou're so cute, Liebe." The albino hummed. He carefully put his hands on his hips while Matthew interlaced his fingers behind his neck. "Jou're awesome."

"Not as awesome as you, Gilly." Canada said leaning in. Prussia did as well with a smile as their lips met. The blond tilted his head to give him a better angle. The Prussian gently bit his lip asking for entrance. He immediately allowed it without a second thought. They fought for dominance, but Matthew let him win. Gilbert hummed happily exploring his mouth. He panted when they broke apart for breath.

"Ich liebe dich, Vogel." The albino said catching his breath and kissing along his jaw. Canada smiled as he kissed down his neck before pulling back.

"Je t'aime aussi." The blond hummed playing with the hair at the nape of Gilbert's neck. Matthew's stomach rumbled loudly again reminding them why they had got out of bed in the first place.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Over the next few days, Matthew improved a lot. He had been eating well and gaining back the weight he had lost. He looked a lot more healthy. The wound on his neck had mostly healed and was starting to scar. The blond didn't really care about the scar, he knew it would fade over time.

Canada also felt more mentally stable. He wasn't as worried about Gilbert leaving anymore. He felt like he would be fine if he did though. The albino had been helping him a lot. After the first panic attack he had at home he only had one more. They had been sitting on the couch when it had come on. Prussia recognized it before he did. He immediately had him copy his breathing and reassured him it would end soon. The Canadian was able to get passed it with his help.

Matthew was baking muffins. He still hadn't touched any of his work, he hadn't even looked. He decided to leave it until someone noticed. Gilbert was doing some of his own paperwork in the office. His brother had sent him a bunch to do and he didn't want to put it off. The blond looked up hearing a knock at the door. He smiled immediately recognizing the pattern. He hopped up and went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, guys!" Canada greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Matthew." Harry said pulling him into a hug. He wasn't one to really show worry or affection. Merlin smiled and nodded as the pair pulled back. "How are you?"

"I'm good." The blond hummed and gestured for them to come in. He lead them into the kitchen.

"What smells amazing?" Merlin asked sitting at the island.

"Maple pumpkin muffins." Matthew said with a smile sitting across from the pair.

"Canadian's and their maple stuff." Harry said rolling his eyes. The Canadian just smirked. "Where's the Prussian? He's been treating you well?"

"Doing paperwork. And yes, really well." The blond smiled. Harry sighed in relief. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?" Merlin asked.

"German beer, know that for sure." Canada said. He opened the alcohol cabinet. "Some crown royal maple, obviously. Statesman, Macallan and a bunch of French wine."

"Well, when in Canada." Harry laughed. Matthew rolled his eyes and grabbed the maple whiskey. He grabbed three glasses and poured them each some sitting back down.

"Thank you." Both of them said in unison. The timer went off and Canada grabbed the muffins out of the oven. He set them on the counter to let them cool.

"Oh, we brought you some stuff." Merlin said. He pulled his knife, new phone and glasses, wallet and skates from his bag setting them in front of him.

"Thank you!" Matthew said with a bright smile. He took the skates and put them away. He definitely planned on using them later. He put the knife and wallet in his pocket. He left the phone and glasses on the table. "Finish clean up? Sorry about the mess by the way."

"Wasn't the worst mess we've seen." Merlin shrugged. "And with that confession you got we might be able to finally prove the human trafficking at Omnom."

"We've already given it to Interpol, RCMP and the FBI." Harry said.

Matthew smiled. He was happy something good could come out of it. The blond grabbed the muffin tray and set it in front of the Kingsman. They both took one humming happily. He looked over his shoulder hearing footsteps spotting Gilbert.

"Hallo guys!" Prussia greeted sitting down next to him. He leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stole a muffin from the tray with an innocent smile. "Drinking this early?"

"It's after five in Britain." Harry shrugged sipping at his whiskey. Gilbert rolled his eyes and borrowed some of Canada's drink.

"You guys get along while I was gone?" Matthew asked looking between the albino and Harry. He knew they didn't particularly like each other.

"Vell enough." Prussia shrugged. "I called him for help vhen I couldn't get a hold of jou." The blond smiled. He knew it was a big step for him. "Had a couple of good long talks. Ve're friendlier now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Matthew said with a gentle smile. Gilbert smiled as well a small blush on his face seeing how beautiful he looked.

Harry looked between the pair with a sigh. He had to admit the Prussian had been good for him. He had seen how Canada was on the first day and how he was now. He looked a million times better. The Brit had always been protective of the blond. He always forgot how old he really was and he could easily take care of himself. He learned that Gilbert had really cared and to stay out of their love life.

"What happened here?" Merlin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um. I was just coming back from a meeting. I was tired and kind of out of it. I noticed something was off driving up and saw the door was open." Matthew said thinking back. "I know I should have called the police or something, but you know I like doing stuff alone." He sighed. "I wasn't wearing a bulletproof suit and didn't have my gun, I only had my knife. I went in and one guy tried to knock me. I stabbed him and he went down. One of them tried to disarm me, but I cut him. Another guy shot me in the leg." Canada bit his lip. "I was loosing a lot of blood. I knew I wouldn't get far if I tried to run. I took my chances and fought. The big guy grabbed me and pinned me. He handcuffed me and injected some kind of sedative. I was out pretty quick."

"What do you remember next?" Harry asked. Prussia put a hand on his knee.

"I woke up in the underground. There were two guards there. I was on the ground on my stomach. Flicker came in and put that collar on me. He told the guards to leave and yeah." Canada shrugged.

"Do you still have the collar?" Merlin asked. "I'd like to break it down."

"James might still have it. I can ask." Matthew suggested. The Scotsman nodded.

"Speaking of James." Harry started. "There's a mirror dimension?!"

"Yeah, we call them 2ps." The blond explained. "Humans aren't really supposed to know about it. Don't try to contact your 2ps. They're generally the more evil, twisted and darker versions of you. Most of them would probably try to kill you on sight."

"James wasn't like that. Klaus wasn't really either." Merlin pointed out.

"I guess they're both exceptions." Matthew said. He didn't know Gilbert's relationship with his counterpart. "James and I are pretty close. He's like a brother to me. We used to visit each other a lot when we needed time away from everything."

"Klaus is okay. He doesn't like me, but he doesn't hate me. He's just kind of indifferent." Prussia shrugged. "I really need to thank him for letting me come through."

"So you just tap on any mirror and they'll appear?" Harry asked.

"Kind of. We tap on the mirror and call for them or whatever, but they have to hear us and go to their mirror, same for us. They have to let us through or we let them through. We can't just go through the mirror on our own." Matthew tried to explain.

"That's interesting." Merlin mumbled. A notification went off on his watch and both the Kingsman sighed. "We better get going."

"Alright." Canada sighed as well. All of them stood up and started towards the door. "Come back any time guys. Let me know if you've got anything for me to do."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One

A few weeks later none of the nations still hadn't noticed he was gone. He didn't really mind. He got to put his work off and rest up. Matthew didn't expect anyone to notice for another couple of months. He wondered who would notice first. He assumed it would be France, Romano, Russia or America. By then he hoped to be back to his old self. Canada felt a lot better than he did. He was up to a healthy weight and didn't feel as unstable as before. He hadn't had another panic attack yet.

Gilbert had left for a meeting a couple of days ago. He had been worried to leave the blond alone. The albino tried to convince him to go with him, but he wouldn't. Matthew told him his plan and convinced him he was going to be fine without him. He was still reluctant to go and had called him multiple times when he was away. The Canadian appreciated it, but he really was fine on his own. He had even gone out and did a mission for the Kingsman.

Matthew was sitting outside reading. It was a nice warm autumn evening in the sun, it was cool in the shade. He hummed happily at the gentle wind and warmth on his skin. He set his book down and laid out on the grass. He loved autumn and it meant winter was just around the corner. He had gone skating a couple of time since Flicker. He was really thinking of teaching kids in the winter again.

The Canadian looked up hearing quiet footsteps. He smiled seeing a little white fluff ball walking up to him. The cub sniffed his hand and crawled onto his chest. He licked his chin and curled up on him.

"Hello, Yuma." Canada said quietly petting the cub. "How was your summer?"

"Good. Lots of snow." Kumajirou yawned. The blond laughed lightly. "How was yours?"

"It's a long story." Matthew mumbled running his hands through the bear's fur.

"I've got time." The bear hummed resting his head on his chest. Canada sighed and started into the story. Kumajirou was one of his best friends and he deserved to know. The cub rested his chin on his hand as he talked. "I'm sorry, Natt."

"There's nothing you could have done." The blond sighed petting the cub. "You hungry?"

"Always!" Kumajirou said hopping off him. Matthew laughed grabbing his book and rolling onto his feet. He followed the cub to the door and opened it for him. They went into the kitchen and searched to find some form of fish. He eventually found a can.

"It's not fresh, but it'll work." Canada said handing him the opened can. The cub took it carefully in his paws. The Canadian smiled, he was so cute.

"Thank you!" Kumajirou hummed munching on the fish.

"I'll have to go into town to get you some better stuff later." Matthew said. He left him to eat going to do house work. He changed the sheets and grabbed the towels. He gathered their dirty clothes and started laundry. He hummed contently as he went along. Kumajirou had started to follow him around once he had finished eating.

Prussia was supposed to be back tomorrow. He had pretty much moved in with him. He hadn't been to Germany since he had found him. Canada didn't mind having him around, he loved having him.

The blond sighed and looked at the clock. It was getting late. He sat and watched tv for a while. Kumajirou had jumped up and laid with him. He fell asleep on the couch and woke up when the cub hopped off him. He sat up and turned the tv off going up to bed. He changed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed. Kumajirou hopped up and cuddled closely to his back as he fell asleep.

-❄️"Why can't I find someone who loves being with me, as is, as much as I love being with them?"❄️-

The next morning, Matthew woke up when Kumajirou jumped off the bed. He glanced at the clock and groaned seeing it was just after seven. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. He sighed contently falling back asleep.

Hours later he felt a light thump on the edge of the bed and a zipper opening slowly trying not too make to much sound. A small smile spread across his face knowing Gilbert was back. He moved the covers peaking out and watched him sleepily. The Prussian didn't notice he was being watched as he unpacked. He finished unpacking and turned back to the bed.

"Oh!" Prussia gasped seeing his eyes looking at him. "I didn't know jou vere awake."

"I noticed." Matthew said. His voice was thick with sleep. The albino smiled pulling his empty suitcase off the bed. He walked back over as the blond uncovered himself. "How was your trip?"

"Too long." Gilbert sighed sitting on the bed next to him. "I missed jou."

"I missed you too Gilly." Canada hummed as the Prussian brushed some hair out of his face. He smiled up at him and reached out ghosting his fingers along his neck and jaw. Gilbert hummed leaning into his touch. His hands moved into his hair as he leaned down.

Matthew smiled into the kiss. Prussia gently cupped his jaw. He tilted his head to give the other a better angle. The albino bit his lip asking for entrance. The Canadian immediately allowed him in. Gilbert rolled on to his hands and knees over Canada pinning him to the bed not breaking away. They hadn't intended for the kiss to become heated, but it did quickly. The Canadian tentatively slipped his hands under the albino's shirt lightly tracing his stomach. Prussia broke apart humming and kissing along his jaw and neck. He lingered on kissing the scar. He sat back with a sigh looking over him with a smile.

"I love jou, Birdie." Gilbert said admiring him. He noticed the Canadian's expression shift.

"I'm sorry." Matthew said not meeting his eyes. His face was flushed bright red and he bit his lip nervously.

"Vhy?" The albino asked completely confused. He wondered if he pushed his boundaries. He sat back as the blond sat up. He looked down folding his hands in his lap.

"I don't give you what you want." Canada muttered. Gilbert smiled softly understanding what he was talking about. He carefully cupped his face making him look up at him. "I just don't..."

"Liebe, it's okay. I don't care about that." Prussia sighed as the blond met his eyes. "If I vas that bothered by jou being ace don't jou think I vould have left as soon as jou told me?"

"Maybe you think I'll change or you can change me." Matthew said quietly. The Prussian sighed.

"I don't vant to change jou. Jou're perfect the way jou are. Jou don't ever need to change for me. If jou do, tell me jour boundaries. I don't vant to hurt or scare jou." Gilbert said reassuringly. He took the Canadian's hands in his. "I don't need sex to be happy or to survive, but I'm pretty sure I need jou, Birdie."

A small smile spread across Canada's face. "Thank you." He said with tears in his eyes. Prussia smiled as well hugging him tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love jou too." Gilbert said pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

It was almost another two months before someone finally noticed. The pair had been cuddled up under a blanket on the couch. Matthew was mostly asleep as Gilbert was watching soccer when they heard the knock. The Canadian groaned tiredly and sat up. He didn't want to move, but it would be rude to not answer the door when he was clearly home. Prussia got up and followed him.

"Great. It's Alfred." Canada grumbled looking through the peephole. His family still didn't know that they were dating. They weren't exactly hiding it, but they hadn't properly told them. They were pretty sure Germany and Italy knew, but Matthew's family was pretty oblivious. "Do you want to get yelled at today?"

"Nope! I'm going to go hide under the bed." Gilbert said biting his lip. He leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Come and get me vhen he's gone."

"I will." Matthew sighed. He let the albino get up the stairs before opening the door. America looked like he was about to knock again and smiled seeing his brother.

"Hi Mattie!" The American said hugging him tightly. He sighed slightly annoyed hugging him back. "Where have you been, bro?"

"Huh?" Canada asked innocently. He waved for Alfred to come in. They sat up on the counter island. He offered him a plate of muffins he had made yesterday. "Here."

"Thanks dude!" America said through a mouthful of muffin. Matthew groaned getting up to grab some milk. Alfred ended up taking the whole plate and eating half of them. He had just got here and Canada was already slightly annoyed by his presence. "Where have you been bro? You haven't been around for like two months!"

"Oh, I've been busy here." Canada lied. Alfred narrowed his eyes. He definitely didn't believe him. "Lots of old policies that needed updating and elections."

"For like two months?" Alfred asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Matthew shrugged. He knew the lies were easy to see through, but America was pretty dense. "You know how long yours took. I was swamped with paperwork."

"I still went to the meetings though, bro." The American said sitting back and crossing his arms. He noticed the nasty scar that was around his neck. He could swear it wasn't there the last time he saw him. "Anyways, when are you coming back? It's been crazy with England and France's fights. You're the one that's normally able to stop them. Mr. Peacekeeper."

"Hopefully this month." Matthew sighed. He didn't want to go back. He was enjoying his time away, but he knew he better get back to it. "Have to see how the workload is. It's been less the last few weeks."

"I hope you're there!" Alfred smiled. "You're totally missing a lot." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. I bet." The Canadian grumbled. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please! What do you have?" America asked. Matthew got up to look in the fridge.

"Hmmm... Milk, beer, apple cider, some orange juice and some coke." Canada listed off over his shoulder. He hoped he wouldn't pick the beer. He didn't want a drunk American on his hands especially with Prussia hiding upstairs. He didn't want him to have to stay and the albino to have to hide all night.

"I'll have some cider." Alfred said with a bright smile. Matthew sighed in relief and grabbed two glasses. He poured them each some cider. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Canada hummed sitting back down. He heard claws clicking and looked down seeing Kumajirou walking up to them. He bent down and picked up the cub. He set the bear on the counter, but he hopped down into his lap. He peaked up and growled at Alfred. "Lula, be nice!" He scolded.

"Isn't his name Kuma?" America asked raising an eyebrow.

"No it's Pumla." Canada said with a hint of a smile.

"No! It's Kumajirou!" The bear snapped. He huffed and curled up in Matthew's lap.

"You have a bad memory." Alfred shook his head running a hand through his hair.

"It's not that bad, trust me." Matthew smirked while America just rolled his eyes.

They talked for a while. Canada noticed something was slightly different about his brother, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Alfred kept looking him over, it seemed like he was assessing him. He knew the American had noticed the scar around his neck. He hoped he didn't ask about it since he had no good lie or reason for it.

"Anyways, I better get going." America sighed after a few hours standing up. Matthew gave him a small smile as they walked to the door. "I better see you at the next meeting or I'll drag you there, Mattie."

"I'd like to see you try." Canada laughed. America crossed his arms raising an eyebrow. He tapped his foot impatiently. "I'll be there. I promise."

-❄️"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."❄️-

"Hallo, Birdie." Gilbert hummed arm snaking around his waist. The pair had just gotten out of the monthly meeting in the Netherlands. Matthew had been talking with Russia about hockey before leaving. Prussia was talking with Spain and France when he saw the Canadian leave. He said bye to his friends and caught up with him.

"Hey, Gilly." Canada smiled leaning into his side as they walked back to their hotel room. He loosened his tie pulling it off and putting it in his pocket. The Prussian did the same with a sigh.

"I hate suits." Prussia grumbled.

"You look good in them though." Matthew laughed quietly with a small blush. The albino smiled.

"Jou're so cute." Gilbert said kissing his cheek. The blond smiled humming happily. The couple walked along before getting to their hotel. "I'm about ready for a nap."

"Me too." Canada said through a yawn. They finally got to their hotel and went to their room. The Canadian immediately got changed as Prussia went to have a shower. He cuddled up in bed waiting for Gilbert to come back. The Prussian came back after a few minutes with wet hair and dog patterned pyjamas. He hummed slipping under the covers with him. "You're wet."

"Sorry." The albino laughed rubbing his wet hair on Canada's back. He squirmed away with a yelp.

"Gil!" The Canadian whined looking over his shoulder giving him a dirty look. Gilbert just smiled innocently and laid down. He opened his arms raising an eyebrow. Matthew narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but moved into his arms anyway. "You're mean."

"And jou're adorable." Prussia said as he wrapped his arms around him. "So, how was the first meeting back?

"Boring, more boring then I remember." The blond grumbled. He didn't really want to go back, but he decided to. He knew the longer he put it off the harder it would be to get back to work. He knew he'd probably get in trouble if someone other than Alfred noticed.

"Ve'll jou can't always be doing spy stuff." Gilbert teased. He just rolled his eyes with a smile. The albino smiled gently and kissed the scar on his neck. It was becoming one of his favourite things to do. "Ich liebe dich, Birdie."

"Je t'aime, aussi." Canada hummed kissing him properly. "Complètement."

**AN: Maybe there'll be a third, but idk. There most likely be a one-shot later ;)  After Black Blade is finished posting, I will be starting to upload the same fic twice a week (Thursday and Sunday) instead of two different ones once a week.  
**

**Finished writing August 28th 2018**

**Finished editing August 29th 2018**

 

**VERY IMPORTANT!  I will no longer be posting on ao3.  If you'd like to find me elsewhere, check out my profile for links.  Thank you for reading!**


End file.
